The Love You Never Felt
by randomzzxox
Summary: Hello dere! :D I suck with summaries, but this whole story is about Chloe and Derek falling in love, Simon and Tori finding out their sister and brother, and, of course, they all find Simon and Derek's dad, Kit. Story is better than summary, I promise!:D
1. Chapter One

**Hey guys! What's up? My name's Diana. I'm new to fanfiction, and I'm a HUGE fan of Chloe and Derek, and of course, the entire Darkest Powers series. I LOVE it! So anyway, as I said, I'm new, so be nice! Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story about Chloe and Derek. Please review! **

**Disclaimer: To my dismay, I do not own Darkest Powers. They belong to Kelley Armstrong. (Tears.)**

**Chloe: Hey, Diana...Whatcha doing?**

**Me: Nothing. Just writing my story...why...?**

**Chloe: Oh, no reason. You finished with this? (Points to The Reckoning)**

**Me: Yeah...**

**Chloe: Oh, okay...(smiles evilly, backs away, hands behind back.)**

**Me: (Shrugs).**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Chloe's POV:**

I stared at my undeniably ugly black hair. Tori was right. Derek seriously should've let her pick out the colour. I sighed in frustration. Derek has been on my case lately about...well, about _everything._ Seriously. Every. Single. Thing. Like last night, I had a horrible nightmare where I raised a huge army of the undead. I woke up, shaking and sweaty, looking for Derek. I found him in the kitchen, lost in his thoughts, and right away he snaps his head up and starts barking at me. Saying random, stupid things, like, _"What the hell are you doing here, Chloe? Go back to sleep! Now! You need rest so don't come to me with your stupid Simon problems!"_

I mean, come on, Simon problems?

What the hell is that about?

That was out of line, even for Derek. So with no choice I was forced to go all the way back upstairs and try to sleep. I couldn't. And it didn't help when Tori started snoring loud enough to wake the entire house up.

**Simon's POV:**

"Bro?" I whisper into the darkness of the hall. I tiptoe down the hall, trying not to wake anyone up, knowing how clumsy I could be. "Bro?" I whisper again, opening me and Derek's bedroom door. It creaked open and I cursed. "Der-"

"What?"

I turn around to see Derek staring at me. I breathe a sigh of relief. "Derek, can we talk?" I ask, motioning him inside our room. He gives me a look but nods and walks in, lying down on his bed. I close the door and sit on mine.

"So Derek..." I begin. "You know how I like Chloe?"

He nods.

"Well, I was kind of wondering if you could help me ask her out...?"

He shoots me a look. "Seriously?" he snorts. "You, of all people, are asking _me_ for _dating advice?"_

I shrug. "You're not that bad."

Derek just grunts and looks away.

"So can you? Please?" I beg. "Tell me what to do! Chloe's not like any other girl I've ever met. So, please, Derek?"

"Simon." Derek meets my gaze. I can't believe I'm saying this, but in his eyes I saw a glimmer of hurt, and a small spark of anger. "Just do it. Chloe may be different, but she's going to say yes. So just do it," he growled.

I sighed. He was right. Why would Chloe say no? She didn't push away when I held her hand. So I take that as a good sign. I'll ask her.

"Okay," I say. "You're right. Thanks, bro. I'll ask her tomorrow." I flash him a grin and he just grumbles. He gets up and walks to the bathroom to take a shower.

**Derek's POV:**

As I took a shower, I thought about Simon and Chloe. Would she actually say yes? I hoped not. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my brother and I wanted him to be happy, but I just...I guess I don't want him to be happy with Chloe. I felt a pang of guilt. Why didn't I want him to be happy with Chloe? Did I like her?

I snorted.

No, of course not. I don't like Chloe. How could I like Chloe? Plus, even if I did, she would never _ever_ like me back. I shook my head and shivered. How awkward would it be if I admitted I like Chloe (which I _don't),_ and she didn't like me back?

No, scratch that.

She couldn't like me back. She wouldn't.

The odds are one in a million.

Plus, why do I even care?

I don't, right? Or maybe-

No. No I don't care. I don't care if Chloe likes me or not. Which she doesn't.

I sigh. Everything is so complicated. Chloe doesn't like me, I don't like her. Chloe and Simon like each other. End of story.

Kind of.

**There we go! End of chapter one! I know, short right? But I promise they'll get longer and more exciting as I go on! Review please! :D**


	2. Chapter Two

**Hello peeps! :D What's new? SO, I hope you like this next chapter. It's definitely longer than the other one. And more exciting. Review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DARKEST POWERS! :( **

**Me: Hey! Where's my book? CHLOE!**

**Chloe: Yes...?**

**Me: Where's my book?**

**Chloe: (Acts innocent) How rude! You lose your book and you automatically think I stole it! I mean, that's just low...**

**Me: Give it back, Chloe. (Glares.)**

**Chloe: Can't.**

**Me: Why not?**

**Chloe: (Whispers in my ear) My earlobe is in a sack. (Skips away happily).**

**Me: (Stands there, confused). **_**WHAT?**_

**Chloe's POV:**

"Chloe! Wake up, for God's sake!" Tori yells in my ear. I jump and flip over, landing on the floor with a loud _THUD!_ I scramble up and glare at her.

"Um, finally! I've been trying to wake you up forever! Andrew wants us all down for breakfast," she says, brushing her hair one last time, throwing the brush onto her bed and walking out.

I do all the usual: shower, brush my teeth, get dressed, comb my hair.

As I leave me and Tori's room (which is right across from the guys' room), I smack right into a bare chest. I rub my nose and look up to see Derek scowling at me. "Morning," I say brightly. He grunts and continues to stare at me.

"What?" I ask a little too harshly.

He glowers and walks away, half-pushing me to the side with his shoulder, though I'm sure he didn't mean to. Derek would never intentionally hurt me. I follow his lead and continue downstairs.

"What's for breakfast?" Simon pops into the kitchen, the mouth-watering smell of bacon and eggs answering his question. He sits down at the table and I take the seat across from him. Tori sets the bacon and eggs down right in front of us. Derek sits down beside me and Tori beside Simon. We all take as much as we want, filling our plate with delicious food we would never have if we were still on the run from the Edison Group. I mean, we _are,_ but we're not living on the streets anymore, which is good enough for now.

Derek sits down beside me and Tori beside Simon. We eat in silence until finally Simon says, "Chloe? Can we talk?"

"Um, sure, but let me finish. I'll only be a sec," I reply, motioning toward my almost-finished food. He nods. "I'll meet you outside," he says, walking out of the kitchen.

I continue to eat until I feel two sets of eyes on me. I look up to see Derek and Tori staring at me. "What?" I ask.

"Um, isn't it obvious? He's going to ask you out ghost girl!" Tori replies, shaking her head.

"N-no. H-how would you know?" I stutter.

Tori just rolls her eyes and grumbles something about it being completely obvious and how I was such an idiot. I look at Derek for confirmation. Only he didn't say anything. He just stared at me until I finally snapped, _"What?"_

A look of hurt stamped across his face as he angrily yanked my plate away and placed it on top of his plate, dumping them both in the sink. I knew I'd hurt him, and I felt bad, but that didn't stop me from shouting after him, "I wasn't done!"

He ignored me, walking out without a word.

I shook my head and got up to wash my hands when I heard Tori burst out laughing behind me. I turn around. "What?" I ask.

"That was _hilarious._ Wolf boy totally got put down," she replies, shaking her head and laughing again.

"W-what do you mean?" I say. Seriously. What could she possibly mean?

"Oh, don't tell me you don't see it," she says, grabbing her plate and dumping it in the sink. I grabbed a towel and dried my hands as she washed hers.

"Don't see what?"

"Seriously?" she stares at me. "Come _on,_ Chloe. _Everyone_ sees it. Even Simon."

"Sees _what?"_

"Wolf boy crushing on you," she replies, laughing slightly.

"D-Derek? N-no. Of c-course not. Derek doesn't like me," I say, completely shocked by the idea that Derek likes me.

"Oh, yeah, you're right. He's _in love_ with you. Head over heels." Tori dries her hands and leans against the counter.

"Derek doesn't like anyone," I say coldly. My cheeks heated. "I-I didn't mean that. I just...I mean, of course he doesn't like me. Or _love_ me, as you so kindly pointed out."

"_Please._ Don't give me that crap. He so does love you. I can't even believe you don't see it. I think even Andrew knows." She shakes her head. "And I know you love him back. Tell me how Simon handles the reject." Tori walks out.

I gape after her. The truth is, I _was_ going to reject Simon. But not because of Derek. Because I just don't like Simon that way. Unless, of course, I _do_ like Derek...

_Of course you do._

No. How could I like Derek? He'd never like me back anyway.

_How would you know? He seems to like you that way. Plus, if Tori, Simon and Andrew see it, how come you don't?_

I shook my head. I-

_Oh, don't even try. I know you like him._

So what if I did?

_Ha. Chloe Saunders is in love with Derek Souza._

I'm not in _love-_

Derek enters the kitchen. Instantly my heart starts pounding and my palms get sweaty.

_Told you that you were in love._

I bite my bottom lip. Okay. So maybe I kind of, sort of, _am _in love with Derek Souza.

He glances over at me. "Hi," I say stupidly. He nods. "Simon's waiting for you," he says, filling his glass with cold water from the sink. I swallow hard. "R-right..." I reply, feeling odd. Suddenly Derek walks over to me. He reached over and grabbed some cookies from behind me. And this may sound weird, but the second he leaned over, the second his arm was next to me, his face inches from mine, I felt warm and happy. Instead of grabbing the cookies and walking away, he stayed there, arm extended beside me, face so close to mine. I met his gaze and we stayed there, staring at each other. His gaze filled with love and tenderness, and I thought for sure he was going to kiss me, when-

"Chloe?"

I looked over to see Simon standing there, a look of anger and hurt splayed across his face.

"Can we talk now?" he asked bitterly, narrowing his eyes at Derek. I looked up and Derek was across the room, going upstairs.

I swallow and follow Simon outside.

**Simon's POV:**

I can't believe I caught her like that, all lovey-dovey with Derek. I wanted to throw up. Maybe, though, I just misunderstood. Derek's hand _was_ on a cookie, so he was probably just leaning over to get it. Yeah. I stifled a laugh. Derek and Chloe? Come on. What was I thinking? I motioned for Chloe to sit down near a tree. She did, and I sat beside her.

"What'd you want to talk about?" she asks, her voice oddly nervous. Did she know what I was going to ask her? I hoped not.

"So, Chloe..." I begin, and I meet her gaze. "I was wondering...if you wanted to go out sometime?"

Chloe didn't say anything. She just swallowed nervously. Oh, no. I shouldn't have asked. She doesn't like me that way. I braced myself.

"S-Simon, I..." she trailed off. "I-I like you, but I j-just..."

"Don't like me like that?"

She nodded and bit her lower lip. Averting her gaze, she whispered, "I'm sorry." Before leaving to go back inside the house.

My whole world crumbled beneath me. She said _no._ Chloe Saunders, the girl I'm in love with, doesn't like me like that. She said no. I swallowed back tears. I thought we had something. I really had. But apparently, I meant nothing to her.

No, scratch that.

I meant everything to her. _As a friend._

I wiped my eyes and trembled. Deciding since no one was here, I can just burst into tears, and I was about to, when I heard Derek shout, "Simon? Come quick! Chloe's hurt!"

**Hehe. :) So that's Chapter Two. Cliff hanger, eh? :D The next one will be filled with action and Chlerek moments, so be sure to read it! Review, please! :D**


	3. Chapter Three

**Hi everyone! This is Chapter Three (obviously):D I hope you enjoy this one :)**

**Derek yells at Simon for letting Chloe go off alone and Derek also protects Chloe. :) There WILL BE some good action moments and Chlerek moments! So enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Darkest Powers. The extraordinary Kelley Armstrong does.**

**Tori: Hey there...**

**Me: Hey, Tori! Guess what? You're my new best friend!**

**Tori: (Wide eyes) What? Why?**

**Me: Because Chloe stole my book than ran off saying her earlobe was in a sack!**

**Tori: ...**

**Me: Anyways, come here new best BUDDY!**

**Tori: Noo! Please! NO! CHLOE! HELP! THIS PSHYCO IS-**

**Me: (Strokes her hair in a sisterly way) Come on, buddy!**

**Tori: (Screams in terror)**

**Derek's POV:**

"Chloe! Speak to me. Are you okay? Chloe! Don't you dare pass out!" I yell, picking up Chloe. Amazing. Even in the midst of mortal terror I could still be bossy. Huh.

"CHLOE! WAKE UP!" I shout, and seeing she doesn't, I call out to Simon. "Get Tori and Andrew!" I say when he comes. He runs off. I'm still so angry with him. How could he be stupid enough to let Chloe go on her own? I mean, I know she only went around the house, but it's a big house. She had been shot in the leg. By who, no one knows. But we'll figure out. And I'll take that bastard down with everything I have.

"Chloe!" Tori screams, running toward us. "What's wrong with her?"

"She was shot. Where's Andrew?" I say, frantically looking around.

"He's coming," she says, than pauses. "ANDREW!"

Andrew comes running. "I got the first aid kit. What happened?"

"Chloe was shot in the leg. We need to get her fixed."

Andrew motioned for me to set her down. I did.

He took out the first aid kit and started doing some things with her leg. I didn't see because I was looking for Simon, ready to start yelling. He showed up, a worried look on his face. When his eyes met mine, though, he shrank back, seeing the pure fury in my eyes. I stood up, and began.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I shout, and he opens his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "How the hell could you let Chloe go off on her own? Don't you know the Edison Group, and God knows who else could be out there? Can you be any stupider?"

"I didn't mean to, I-"

"Cut the crap! I know very well what the hell you did! Don't even try to deny it! Damn it, Simon, if she doesn't make it through this safely-"

"Derek! She's waking up!" Tori says, gesturing for me to come.

I glare at Simon and take a step toward him. He tries to take a step back, but I grab his forearm. "You. Are. _So._ Lucky." I grit my teeth and let him go, running over to where Chloe is.

"Chloe," I whisper. She slowly opens her eyes, and lets out a small smile directed at me. I breathe a sigh of relief.

I picked her up bridal-style and we all walked back to the house, me barking at Simon to get in front of me.

**Chloe's POV:**

I sigh. After I had rejected Simon, someone had shot me in the leg. I don't know who, but I'm sure we'll soon look into it. It could've been the Edison Group, but I wasn't quite sure. I was lying down on my bed, eyes closed. I swore I could feel someone watching me. I opened my eyes.

I was right.

Derek stood there, hands stuffed in his pockets. "Hey," he murmured when he saw my eyes open.

"Hey." I sat up, grimacing against the pain in my leg. I patted the bed.

He walked over and sat. "How's your leg?"

"Fine. Thanks." I grin, and he grinned back.

_Tell him now._

Tell him what now?

_Tell him you like him!_

No, I-I can't...

_Oh, stop being a baby. Do it!_

I can't tell Derek I like him. Too dangerous. It could jeopardize our friendship.

_Tell him you love him!_

No! I am _so_ not telling Derek I love him.

"What?" Derek asked.

I looked up, and what I saw in his eyes, I knew I had said something out loud.

Oh, crud.

**Simon's POV:**

I feel horrible. Utterly horrible. Derek was right. I shouldn't have let Chloe go on her own like that. It was my fault she got shot. Just because I was too much of a big baby to handle her rejection. I sighed and buried my face in my hands. I'm so lame. So what if one girl rejected me? I hadn't really loved her. I just thought I did.

"Sorry you lost your love," Tori said, sarcasm dripping into her voice.

I look up.

"Please," I beg. "Go away."

She smirked. "Aw, but it's a moment to cherish when Simon Bae gets _rejected."_

"Tori," I point to the door. "Leave."

"Make me."

I stand up. "Just get out!"

She walks toward me, and we were now standing face-to-face.

"Make. Me."

I cross my arms and she does the same, arching her eyebrow. "No need to cry baby. There'll be other girls."

"Tori," I clench my fists and grit my teeth. "GET OUT!"

"I said make me pretty boy."

I shoot a spell at her. Too bad she easily dances out of the way, putting a binding spell on me, smirking, and skipping away happily.

Damn I hated her.

When I was released, I heard Derek's gruff voice float across the hall. "What?" he says.

I sneak over to Chloe's room and peek inside, seeing Derek and Chloe staring at each other.

"What did you say?" he asks.

"I-I...n-nothing," she says quickly. Derek jerks his head to my direction. I quickly hide myself and they resume talking.

"Did you just say you liked me?"

My stomach churned.

"I-I..."

My gut twisted.

"M-maybe."

And suddenly I felt sick. Bolting to the bathroom, I throw up, not believing my ears when I hear Derek say, "I like you too."

**OOOH :O Cliff hanger! Heehee :) Hope you enjoyed that one! The next one will be filled with Chlerek moments, and some happy brotherly moments between Simon and Derek. REVIEW! :)**


	4. Chapter Four

**Heeeey everyone! I'm BACK! :D SO, you may know that in the last chapter stupid Simon threw up because of Chloe and Derek. Weird, I know. But this chapter has some nice brotherly moments, and I have to say, I enjoyed writing them. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers. Kelley Armstrong does. :(**

**Chloe: Tori...? What are you doing there!**

**Tori: She tied me up, saying I'm her "best buddy." You got to help me. I'm begging you.**

**Chloe: Calm down, I'll-**

**Me: Oh, TORI! I have some sparkles for you!**

**Tori: (Wide eyes). Oh, no. SAVE YOURSELF CHLOE!**

**Chloe: I'll be back! (Runs).**

**Chloe's POV:**

"I like you too."

My eyes widened. He did? He seriously liked me back?

"Y-you do?" My cheeks heated and I looked away. Of course he did. He just said so. "I-I'm s-sorry, I-I didn't..."

"It's okay Chloe."

I looked up. Something about his eyes made my mouth go dry. My gaze moved to his lips. His soft, moist lips. My heart caved. I pressed my lips together.

I think he got the message.

He leaned in, face inches from mine, breath warming my lips, my heart beating wildly and-

"Derek." Simon's voice sounded small and scared.

"What?" he growled, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Can we talk?" he asks innocently.

Derek shoots him a look, but nodded anyway.

He walks out, glancing at me over his shoulder, mouthing, "Later."

I nod and lie back down.

Eventually, my curiosity took over and I snuck out of bed and started to listen to Derek and Simon's conversation.

**Simon's POV:**

I bit my lower lip. I opened my mouth to say something, but he cut me off.

"I'm sorry," he says gruffly.

I arch my eyebrow. "What? But I-"

"No. You were just upset about Chloe. I shouldn't have yelled. I had no right to. All she did was go around the house. I'm sorry."

My eyes widened. He was _sorry?_ Did Chloe hit him in the head or something? I looked at him, searching his face for anything that might mean he's humouring me.

But in his eyes, all I saw was regret and sadness. And I believed him.

Than I thought about him and Chloe. He must have thought about Chloe too, because when I looked at him again, he had a glimmer of happiness. Than I realized something: Derek has been putting my happiness first for years. Isn't it time I give him something in return? And if Chloe and Derek really felt for each other, than...it's not my business to interfere.

"Derek, don't be sorry. I-"

He shook his head. "Simon. Don't try. You know I was wrong. Please don't try to defend me."

_Please?_

Maybe Chloe did hit him in the head.

"Derek, you're my brother-"

"I'm you're foster brother."

I met his gaze. "No. You're my _brother._ And maybe it was out of line to yell like that, but you were just worried about Chloe. Which, by the way, is all yours."

He gapes. "I-I don't-"

"Please. I heard what happened. You like her, don't you? And she likes you back. None of my business."

"She-"

"I _heard,_ Derek. Don't deny it. But it's okay. I'm not upset anymore, and I'm not going to be angry. Just tell me you like her."

He clamped his jaw shut. "Okay. I like her."

I grinned. "Finally! Derek Souza is _finally_ dating!"

"I'm not _dating_ her. Well, not yet."

"Believe me. You two will be hooked by tomorrow."

A small smile escaped his lips.

I put my arm around his shoulder. "Derek, you're my brother, so don't you dare keep any secrets from me again."

"I'm-"

"My _brother._ Not my _foster brother._ You're my _brother,_ and you always will be."

He smiled slightly. "Thanks, Simon."

I grin. "Anytime, man." Than I give him an awkward, one-arm brotherly hug. He hugs back, and I know this may be cheesy, but I couldn't help whispering, "Love you, bro." I thought he wouldn't reply, but he whispered back, "Love you too."

**Tori's POV:**

"Tori?"

I look up from my book to see Andrew looking at me. "Yes?" I ask.

"Can we talk?"

"Um, sure," I reply, wondering what the hell Andrew could want to talk to me about.

"So, Tori, you know Simon?" 

Well, duh.

"Yeah."

"Well, Kit wanted me to tell you two a long time ago that..." he swallowed nervously. "You two are sort of...half-brother and sister."

I drop my book and choke.

_WHAT?_

"What?" I cry.

"Yes, I know, it's very shocking but he is, and I want you to be mature about-"

"_ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"_

He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. I kind of felt bad for yelling but, like, _WHAT THE HELL?_

"Does Simon know?" I shriek.

"No. I'll tell him soon enough. But please; let me, okay? Don't tell him anything."

I nod, throat too dry to speak.

He gets up and walks out, shooting me a small smile.

What. The. Hell.

Simon Bae is my half-_brother?_

I press my lips and urge myself not to bolt in his room and shout, _"OH MY GOD YOU'RE MY HALF-BROTHER AND I THOUGH I HATED YOU!"_

_Thought_ I hated him?

So I don't anymore?

Could I?

No.

No matter how annoying Simon may be, I can't hate him anymore, now knowing he's my brother.

No, no. He's my half-brother. _Not_ my full brother.

Oh my God.

How could I not know this?

Kit Bae is my dad?

Wow. I have a parent who actually cares about me.

Than I thought about Lyle House.

I felt sick.

I had a crush on my half-brother.

Dear. Lord.

I ran into the bathroom, sure I was about to throw up when I hear Simon whisper, "Love you, bro." And Derek whisper, "Love you too."

Huh.

Derek has a heart.

_Who knew Wolf Boy has feelings?_

I snort.

After a few minutes, I heard Simon yell, _"WHAT? SERIOUSLY?"_

Than I heard Derek laugh.

Oh, boy.

I think Andrew told him about the whole half-brother and sister thing.

"_TORI! COME HERE!" _Simon shouts.

I sigh.

Here we go.

**Hmm. Not that exciting, eh? But no worries. The next one, Derek will disappear :) Oops. Gave something away. My bad. :D REVIEW! :D**


	5. Chapter Five

**Hello again :) This chapter is all about how Derek disappears (as I said when I accidentally gave that away in the last chapter), finding out who shot Chloe, etc. :)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DARKEST POWERS! D:**

**Me: So, Tori, ready to play a game?**

**Tori: (Shakes head).**

**Me: Great! We'll play I am going to kiss Derek Souza!**

**Tori: (Snorts, than bursts out laughing).**

**Me: (Frowns.)**

**Derek: (Walks in room). Hey, guys...(sees Diana.)**

**Me: Hey...(smiles evilly).**

**Derek: (Runs away, screaming).**

**Chloe's POV:**

I touched my leg. I needed to find out who shot me. But where was I supposed to start? I thought about the CSI shows I used to watch. First I would look for the bullet. I needed Derek for it all, though. He would be able to find the scent and take us in the direction of where to go. I bit my lower lip and walked down the hall, (pardon me, I _limped_ painfully down the hall) and found Derek in the bathroom. Staring. Just staring at himself with a blank expression. Than he turned and saw me, shooting me a half-smile and coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey," he says.

"Hi," I reply. "Want to help me with something?"

He stared at me and nodded. I motioned for him to follow. He did.

Outside, I pointed to where I was standing. "So can you track the bullet and the scent?" I ask. He nodded.

He crouched and started to sniff. A few seconds later he started to dig. I waited patiently as he dug out a bullet form the undergrowth.

"Great! You found-"

"Hold on." He puts a finger up. "This bullet looks like it was buried. It couldn't have been buried that deep naturally within a day."

"So you're saying someone came and buried it?"

"Probably while we were asleep."

"Probably the guy that tried to kill me."

He sniffs again than glances at me. "How'd you know it was a guy?"

"Lucky guess." I shrug.

"Well, it is a guy. And not the Edison Group." His face scrunches up.

"Who?" I ask, and when he looks at me, I already know the answer.

**Derek's POV:**

I gesture for Chloe to follow me. Ever since she got shot I realized that I _did_ like her. Actually, I was in love with her. But I wasn't going to admit that. At least, not yet. We tiptoed stealthily in the woods.

"Are you sure he did it?" Chloe whispers.

I nod. "It was his scent on the bullet. And on the dirt. He shot you and came back at night to try to bury it. Too bad he forgot I was a werewolf."

"Can we find the gun?"

"We can try. He might've dropped it and ran or he might've-" I stopped and sniffed. "Stay back. He's-"

"Right here, pup."

We turn around to see Liam a few feet behind us. I instantly push Chloe behind me and growl. "You think you could've just shot Chloe and ran? Think again." I smirk and he just laughs.

"Alright. Come here than, pup. Just come here and show me how angry you really are."

I lunge at him. He tries to dodge out of the way, but I grab his arm and yank him down. We start to fight. I kept punching his nose and he kept punching my ribs. He threw me off but I ran right back to him, tackling him down before he could stand. Than he rolled out from under me, grabbed a gun from out of his pockets, jumped up and grabbed Chloe before I could stand.

"Let her go," I growl.

"Aw. Sorry if I'm disappointing you, pup. But if you want your girlfriend here safe, than you have to come with me." He grins. "Ramon would want to play too."

"Fine," I say without thinking.

"Derek, no," Chloe whispers.

"Just let her go and I'll come with you."

"Alright. No tricks, pup. Or she gets it." Liam points at Chloe. I nod.

He releases her but she runs to me and grabs my arm.

"Derek, don't," she whispers. "Please."

I glance at her. Her eyes filled with tears. "Please, don't." She grips my arm tighter.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, immediately filled with regret when I walk toward Liam and see tears roll down her cheeks. I motion for her to go back, and I glare at her and mouth, "Don't follow me." I didn't mean to be rude, but I couldn't have her killed just so she could save me.

Sorry, Chloe.

**Aw, poor Chloe. :( So now you see Liam is a big fat JERK! :D Well, everyone already knew that, but still. So, review please! :) I hope you enjoyed that one. I know it's short, but I write 2 or 3 stories a day, some of them are short and some of them are long. REVIEW! :D**


	6. Chapter Six

**Hi people :) Thanks for the reviews :) They made me happy :D SO, here's an episode with sad, painful Derek moments and sad Chloe moments :( BUT, it's exciting so ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers. D:**

**Tori: So, you going to let me go live a life anytime soon?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Tori: I hate you.**

**Me: Aw! I love you too!**

**Tori: (Rolls eyes).**

**Chloe's POV:**

I can't believe he left me like that. How could he just go? Does he not know the danger he's getting himself into, the absolute pain he's going to feel? Liam and Ramon are going to torture him. Toy with him until finally they kill him. Maybe I should have helped him, but I knew if I tried, Liam would kill both of us. At least, this way, I can go back and tell Simon, Tori and Andrew about it. They can help. I shivered, thinking about everything they're going to do to him. Thinking about it gave me a sudden burst of pain, and I bolted back to the house.

Suddenly I stopped. I don't know what it was. Something in me just put me to a halt. Than I heard a voice floating through my head.

_Don't go._

Don't go? Don't go where? Who-?

_It's me._

I gasped. Derek?

_Yes. Chloe, don't tell anyone. Ramon is waiting outside for all of you. If you say anything, you'll all die. _

Fine. Than I'm coming alone.

_No._

YES.

_No, Chloe, don't-_

But I cut off his voice, sprinting back toward the spot I left. Running so fast, wind whipping past me, the branches cutting my face. At one point I tripped over a rock, landing face-first in the dirt. I lift my head and spit out dirt and leaves, completely repulsed. Shaky, I lift myself up, ignoring the sharp pain in my arm. I grit my teeth and continue to run. I see Liam's footsteps, and I start following those, when I hear, "Oh, hey, it's the pup's girlfriend."

I turn around to see Ramon, smiling evilly.

White-hot fear poured through me.

I crossed my arms, attempting to look fearless, hoping he wouldn't see my shaking hands.

"Speaking of the pup, I feel sorry for him. He really had a life ahead of him, you know?"

And there they were. The exact words causing me to tremble, heart crashing violently into my chest.

"W-What did you do to him?" I choke out, struggling to remain calm. He was baiting me. Derek wasn't dead. He couldn't be.

"Got rid of the pup, but he put up a hell of a figh-" Liam stopped when he saw me. "Just in time." He grins. "Your boyfriend's gone, but you still have me."

I gape, unable to believe what I'm hearing.

"_No,"_ I whisper, rage soaring through me.

Liam shrugged. "I'm afraid so." He disappeared for a second, only to come back with a body.

A very dead, very tortured body.

"_No!"_ I run to him, cradling his head in my arms, begging him to come back, to just stay with me.

Liam laughed.

I stood up, completely repulsed by them. Eyes blazing, I shouted, _"What the fuck is wrong with you? You fucking killed him!"_

"Whoa, pup's girlfriend has a language," Liam tsk-tsked. "You know, people won't like you if-"

I didn't listen. Everything went fuzzy. My heart beating wildly, Liam ranting on and on, Ramon standing there with a blank expression, and Derek-

Oh, Derek.

The love of my life, my soul, my heart, my mate, my _everything-_

Dead.

Moved on into the afterlife. I will never be with him again. I will never touch him again. I will never breathe in his scent _ever_ again. I fell to my knees, grabbing Derek and crying out, pain flaring in my arm. But I didn't care. All I cared about was him. All I wanted was him. All I needed was _him._

Derek Souza.

I sobbed, clutching him close to me, never wanting to let go.

A burst of pain on the back of my head caused everything to go black.

**Simon's POV:**

"Where the hell are they? Shouldn't they be back by now?" I yell.

"Shut _up,_ Simon, they're fine," Tori rolls her eyes and bites into her cookie.

"Quiet, you annoying half- sister-that-I-had-no-idea-I-had!"

Tori shakes her head. "Where did the two lovers go, anyway? I hope they don't try to get physical."

"_TORI!" _

She shrugs. _"Well."_

I glare at her. "They went to find out who shot Chloe."

"That sucks. I would've went with them. You know, unless they were-"

I dropped down on my knees and clapped my hands together, begging for her to just shut it. "Tori, _please,_ by all means, _shut up. _Your comments are not appreciated!"

Tori grins. "It's about time you dropped on your knees for me."

I roll my eyes.

"Guys?" Andrews voice floated through the hall.

"Over here, in the kitchen," I say.

"Tori, Simon! I went out looking for Derek and Chloe to tell them it's time to come back, but they weren't anywhere near the house! I found Derek's footprints in the woods, though, so they must be somewhere deep! They could be in danger!" he cries.

"Okay, no worries, I'll call Chloe. They're fine," Tori says, grabbing her cell phone out and dialling Chloe's number. She places it on the kitchen table and hits the speaker button.

It rings about three times. Tori's about to hang up when we hear the sound of crying coming through the phone. Chloe?

"Derek, please, wake up. You can't die. You can't leave me like this," she begs. My eyes widen and Andrew gapes.

"Derek! WAKE UP! PLEASE!" she pauses, than cries, "OW! My head! Derek! Derek, please! Please, don't-" she gasps, and the phone closes.

"Okay. So maybe Wolf Boy _is _in danger," Tori says, reluctantly hanging up. "Grab the first aid kit!" Andrew shouts. I do as I'm told, and we all burst out the door, running as fast as we can, rain whipping our faces.

**Chapter six, DONE! :D I'd like to say this again; thank you to the people who reviewed. You make my day :) The next one will be happier than this one, so in order for me to write it, REVIEW! :D**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Heeey everyone! Thaankss for the reviews :) ! Oh and I have to give credit to suzi1811 for this chapter, she gave me the idea with Liz(: Thanks! :D Oh and don't worry about Derek :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers. (Cries.)**

**Chloe: I'm back, Tori. Here, grab this rope and I'll-**

**Me: HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, CHLOE?**

**Tori: Save yourself...**

**Chloe: Um, I, um...**

**Me: First you still my man, and now my best friend?**

**Chloe: Your **_**man?**_

**Tori: (Bursts out laughing) You wish!**

**Me: (Glares.) **

**Chloe's POV:**

I woke up, feeling light-headed and dizzy. I blinked and sat up. I looked around. I was still in the woods. It was still dark and raining. I rubbed my eyes. How long had I been knocked out? I stood up. Where's-

"Looking for the pup, blondie?" Liam says.

I turn around. "Where is he?" I demand, tears threatening to fall when I remember what happened to Derek.

"Oh, you got lucky. Right when you got knocked out the pup starts whispering your name. He's alive, and we're wondering what the hell to do with him." Liam shakes his head.

My heart skipped a beat. "He came back to _life?_ Is that even possible?"

"Well, honestly, I don't know what happened. He just started breathing." Liam shrugs.

I squint, not buying it. I mean, no one can come back to life just like that.

Than I realized something;

I have to fight. There might be two, big werewolves vs. a small necromancer, but I'm willing to use my power if it gets me to Derek.

I closed my eyes.

"What are you doing?" Liam asks.

But I don't answer. I just continue to summon Liz, until finally she pops out. I nod at Liam, and she already knew what to do.

She starts pelting him with rocks, throwing them at his face, neck, back.

He swore. "What the hell is this? Don't-"

"Kill him?" she asks me.

I swallow hard and shake my head. "Knock him out."

"Or maybe I'll knock _you_ out," Liam lunges at me, but I jump out of the way, and it gave Liz enough time to pick up a big rock and throw it on the back of his head. I thought for sure he'd wake up, but he just lay there. I crawled over to make sure he was breathing.

"Check his pockets. I think he has a knife," Liz says.

I nod and pat his pockets, pulling out a razor-sharp knife.

"Follow me," Liz says, and I do as I'm told.

Liz walks over and waves me through a path. I winced when the pain in my arm started again. "Here," Liz says, pointing toward Ramon. I see him staring at Derek, and-

Derek.

He was lying down on his back, but I could see his chest moving up and down, so I knew he was okay.

"What'd he do? Just randomly come back to life?" Liz arched her eyebrow and shook her head. I couldn't help but grin.

"That's what I said," I say quietly, only it wasn't quiet enough. It was loud enough for Ramon to jerk his head around to face me and Derek to open his eyes.

"Derek," I whisper when he glances at me, face bloody and eyes unfocused. He looked awful. His arm was broken, his entire body covered in wet blood, his lip cut, ankle twisted, leg bloody and clothes torn. He trembled.

A queasy feeling took over. I hate seeing Derek like his. So weak, so sad, in so much pain and-

It wasn't right.

And it triggered a fire in me that burst into burning flames when I met Ramon's gaze. I bolted at him, and, considering him being a werewolf, I was surprised when he wasn't fast enough to dodge out of the way.

We fought.

Yes, I know, crazy as it was, I was fighting a werewolf.

I could tell Ramon was trying not to hurt me, which was odd, considering about two hours ago he tried to kill me _and_ my boyfriend.

I finally hit him as hard as I could in the stomach and he grabbed it, grunting in pain.

I took out my knife, and-

"No need." Ramon raises his hand up and struggles to stand up, one arm still around his stomach.

I glare. "What do you mean-"

"This," he points to Derek and the pool of blood we were standing in. "Was Liam's idea. I only came along for the pack."

I stare at him.

"Seriously. As a matter of fact, take your boyfriend right now and run, because the pack is coming by to pick him up soon."

"You'll tell them where we-"

"No," he met my gaze. "No, I won't. Wolf's honour. Go on now. They'll be here in five minutes so you better hurry."

I glower at him, before deciding to take his advice and run, just in case he's telling the truth.

"CHLOE!" I hear a girl scream.

I turn around to see Tori running to me, Simon and Andrew behind her. She hugs me and, as awkward as it was, I hug back. "Hey, guys!" I say, smiling when Simon and Andrew hug me as well.

"Guys, we better hurry, the pack is on their way and-"

"Chloe."

I blink and look down at _him._

The sound of my name on his lips so warm and inviting, all I wanted to do was curl up next to him for the rest of my life.

"Derek," I whisper.

He stands up, grunting in pain, walks over and gives me a nice, warm hug.

I give him a hug back, on the verge of tears when I hear Ramon shout, _"Run! _They're here! Go, now! Unless you all want to die!"

I mouth to him,"Thank you," knowing he doesn't deserve it but if it wasn't for him, we'd all be dead. He nods. Tori throws her arm around my shoulder, trying to help me walk, even though I really didn't need any help. Andrew and Simon helped Derek walk, although Derek kept insisting he was fine.

We all half-run back to the house, Derek and I stumbling every few seconds.

When we get back to the house, Simon, Andrew and Tori forced us to go to the empty room, the one with two beds, and rest while they got the materials they needed to help out our injuries. Mind you, I had absolutely no intention of getting any injury of mine fixed. Derek was more important. He was in a cast. Andrew had given him some cast he had before when he broken his arm. Luckily, it fit fine.

"Are you okay?" Derek asks me.

I gape. He's kidding, right?

"You have _got_ to be kidding me. They tortured and killed you, Derek! Not me!" I say, completely amazing at how, even when _he_ was the one in pain, _I _was the one he was worried about.

He shrugs, than stares at me. "They killed me?"

I blink. "You don't remember?"

He shakes his head.

"You died. And than you just, I don't know-" I squint at him when he nods his head wildly. "-you just, came back to life."

"That's possible?"

I shrug. "I don't know."

"I think your mom is a shaman."

I gaze at him. _"What?"_

"I think your mother is a shaman, Chloe."

"How would you know?"

He bites his lower lip and sighs.

"What'd you feel when you were dead?" I ask.

He averts his gaze and sighs. "Don't get mad Chloe, but-I think I saw your mom."

I choked.

"I was in the middle of nothing. Literally. Everything was white, it was so weird. I was alone when I saw blond hair, and I thought it was you, but when she turned around I just _knew_ it was your mom, I _knew_ it." He glances at me. "Blond hair, blue eyes, she looked just like you."

"W-what'd she s-say?" I squeak, wincing at my high-pitched voice.

"I remember her exact words: _'Oh sweetie, your Chloe's mate, aren't you? I can't let you die. Tell her I said I love her. I need you to look after her for me. Please, Derek. Let me help you.'"_ He ran a hand through his hair. "And than I woke up."

"She said _mate?"_ I ask, knowing it's not the point, but _still._

He looks away, blushing.

Blushing?

Derek Souza is blushing?

"She-she could be wrong," he says nervously, turning away so I was facing his back.

_He seems hurt. Tell him you love him._

No. Not yet, he needs-

_When is the right time for you? Just stop being a baby and do it, for God's sake!_

I nod. My inner voice was right. I clear my throat and open my mouth to tell him I love him, when Tori and Simon burst through the door.

"Simon and Tori Bae, at your service," Simon says.

She looks at him. "Tori _Bae?"_

"I-" he meets her gaze. "Well, you're my sister, so I have every right to call you _Tori Bae."_

She smiles at that.

Wait-

I didn't even realize what was going on.

"Sister?" I choke.

Simon sits on Derek's bed and Tori sits on mine, as they began to explain everything.

**Hmm. That one wasn't so exciting. But as you can see, Derek has feelings! :D Poor guy, feeling all upset about Chloe. The next one will be filled with Chlerek, you'll see! Review, please! Thanks again to suzi1811 for the "Liz pelting Liam and Ramon with rocks" idea. :D REVIEW! :D**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a few days. My cousins were here and I went to Wonderland with them for all the days that they were here. So, as you know, Derek and Chloe haven't shared their first kiss yet. They will soon, so DON'T WORRY! :)**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Darkest Powers.**

**Me: Tori? I've decided to forgive you for saying Derek isn't my man. **

**Tori: Chloe said it too.**

**Me: Don't worry. Chloe's in a better place. (Smiles evilly.)**

**Tori: (Gasps). What did you do to her?**

**Me: Sent her away.**

**Tori: WHERE?**

**Me: Narnia.**

**Derek's POV:**

Oh man, did I blow it last night. I just _had_ to tell Chloe her mom said "mate." I was such an idiot. Chloe could never love me like that. This whole thing is probably just the whole high school relationship type of thing to her. To me, though, it's something more.

I just wish she knew.

No, wait. If she knew, she would dump me.

I'm happy she doesn't know.

I think.

"Derek?" Chloe's voice floated through the hall.

I turn around. "Yeah."

She steps out of the guest room and closes the door behind her. "Can I talk to you?"

I stare at her blankly, knowing what's coming, but wishing it didn't have to be so soon.

I nod and follow her back into the guest room as Simon and Tori brush past me, stifling a laugh when I remember how Chloe reacted when they explained how they were half-brother-and-sister. She'd shrieked and than screamed at them for not telling her before, all while falling face-first on the floor. I sat on one of the beds.

"So, Derek," she begins, sitting on the opposite bed. "It's not-"

"You it's me. Yeah, yeah. The whole break-up speech. Knew it wouldn't last." I shake my head, utterly broken, now knowing it's over.

Chloe stared at me. Than she burst out laughing.

I watch her in confusion.

"I was _going _to say that it's not what you think." She grinned at me as my cheeks heated. "I wanted to talk to you about yesterday."

My eyes widened and I stood up, ready to bolt out the door, but she grabbed my arm.

"Listen," she says, voice urgent, begging me to stay. I swallow hard. "About being your mate, Derek...I do."

I turn around. "What?"

"I mean, like, I-" she paused, searching for the right word. "I _am _your mate."

I gape. But that means she must-

"Love you," she meets my gaze. "I love you."

"I-I lo-"

"GUYS! DINNER'S READY!" Simon slams the door open. "Come on. Dinner's ready."

I clench my jaw and nod, follow Chloe and Simon out the door.

"Is it good?" Tori asks, and, for some odd reason, she looks at me when she says it. She probably thinks I have so much experience with food that I would know how it tastes.

"Yeah," I mumble, taking another bite of her delicious chilli. I mean, I don't really like Tori that much, but she made some good chilli.

"Really?" Her face lights up. Than I understood why she's asking me. Since Simon and Tori are half-brother-and-sister, she's kind of my foster sister.

"Yep." I nod, giving her a half-smile. Guess I got to grow to love her, just like Simon has.

She grins. "I knew it. Mom always loved my chilli." Her face fell. "Back when I was a kid."

Simon throws his arm around her shoulder. "It's okay, sis. Past is past. Forget about her."

She nods and focuses on her chilli.

Chloe kept staring at me, causing me to squirm and fidget.

Tori glances at me and Chloe. "They have something they have to talk about." She points at us and squints.

"N-no," Chloe stutters. She looks at me. I shrug.

"Whatever," Tori rolls her eyes. "They're being odd." She gets up and walks out.

"Weren't they always?" Simon asks, following her out.

Immediately Chloe slams her spoon onto the table and turns to face me. "What were you going to say before?" she asks, a spark of anger in her eyes.

"About what?" I grumble.

"You know _what._ I told you I loved you and-"

Tori's laugh flies into the kitchen. "You told him you _loved him? _This is too good!"

"Tori!" Simon runs in, looking uncomfortable. "I told you to leave them alone!"

"And you think I'd _listen?"_

"No, but-" he runs a hand through his hair. "Just-"

He doesn't finish. He just grabs Tori's arm and drags her out.

"Derek," Chloe looks at me, and her lower lip trembles. Knowing she's on the verge of tears, I try to think of something fast.

"Yes?"

She stares at me. "Forget it," she says angrily, eyes watering. "Forget it. Your impossible." Chloe storms out.

"Chloe, wait-" I begin, but she's already run upstairs, crying.

I walk upstairs, knowing what I have to do.

**Ooh! Cliff hanger! :) So, did you like that one? I bet you didn't. Heehee. SO, the next one will be very good. At least, I think it will. I hope it will. Anyway...review! :D**


	9. Chapter Nine

**YELL-O! :) Enjoooyy, this chapter! :D I must say, I do like this one :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers. (Bursts into tears.)**

**Me: So, Tori, where's Derek?**

**Tori: You can't have him. He loves Chloe.**

**Me: How dare you! He's **_**mine!**_

**Derek: No I'm not.**

**Me: (Cries).**

**Tori: (Rolls eyes.)**

**Chloe's POV:**

I sat down on my bed, fuming about Derek. I mean, I confessed my love to him and he doesn't even answer? Okay, I know he was going to, but that still doesn't count, because in the kitchen, he refused to tell me anything. I crossed my arms and sighed. I shouldn't have told him. He doesn't love me. He _can't_ love me. Mom probably just _thought_ he was my mate, when he really wasn't. I burst into tears.

I hear the water running as Derek takes a shower.

I continue sobbing, burying my face in my hands, muscles tensing as I sat so still.

A few minutes later, still in self-pity mode, I hear the door open and see Derek walk in.

Derek; shirtless and wet.

The water from his black, glistening hair sliding down his neck and jaw, making their way to his abs. His amazing six-pack abs. His wet bangs fell into his sparkling green eyes. I clench my jaw to keep from gaping at his beauty.

He wore jeans and he slowly made his way toward me. I stood up, about to tell him off, but he grabbed my hands and pulled me close.

My heart pounded double-time. His face was inches from mine. I'm sure I would have fainted if his hands weren't holding mine. His breath warmed my lips. I felt light-headed. His lips touch mine, and instantly a jolt of electricity flew through me. And I couldn't take it anymore; I crushed my lips against his.

Words can barely describe how I felt. My whole body tingled with warmth and happiness; my heart beat wildly, and-

Oh man, his lips.

His lips were soft and silky.

His lips moved against mine, desperation and urgency tingling between love and passion.

Not to be rude, but you'd think that when Derek was his anti-social self before, he wouldn't be very much of a good kisser, considering he never kissed anyone (not that I did either).

But...

Boy, did Derek know how to _kiss._

He made the whole thing seem like a fantasy, a fantasy where the girl imagines her hot dream boy shirtless and a great kisser.

I've never imagined that before, but here I was, living the dream.

I kissed him back the same way, wrapping my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist, pulling me close so that our bodies pressed together.

Our first kiss turned out to be a total make-out session. We had walked to my bed (without breaking the kiss) and sat down. He pulled me onto his lap and we made-out for what seemed like _forever,_ until finally, just when I thought my lungs were going to explode, he broke away, gasping for air, me doing the same.

Derek gazed into my eyes lovingly, and I hoped he would utter the three words I've been dying to hear.

"I love you," he managed to whisper between breaths.

"I love you too," I say.

He pulled me into a tight hug, and when my head fell against his rock-hard abs, I couldn't help but place my lips against them.

I snuggle closer, every few seconds brushing my lips against his six-pack, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Derek?" Simon called.

He swore. "I am _not_ letting him ruin this. Be right back." Derek places me gently on the bed, before running out to tell his brother to shut up.

I sigh and look down at my shirt, blushing when I see a big red mark from the chilli. I scramble up and yank it off, searching my drawers for _anything_ clean, knowing it was soon before he walks in and-

Derek steps into the room and closes the door behind him, stopping dead when he sees me shirtless.

"Um, I-I..." I wave frantically at my dirty shirt, cheeks heated when his eyes traveled my body. I swallow. "I was changing."

He nods and walks over to the bed, struggling not to stare.

I continued to search. When I realized I didn't have one, and I heard Derek squirming on the bed, trying to get a better look, I sighed and turned around.

"Fine. You can look. But only for a little," I say, rolling my eyes playfully when he continues to stare.

Without a word he bolts up and grabs me in less than a second, pulling me to him and smashing his lips against mine. He places one hand on my cheek and the other around my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck, and my eyes widen when I realize what was going to come. I pull away.

Derek stares at me, pain in his eyes, until he finally understands. A look of panic stamped across his face.

"Chloe, I wasn't going to-"

"I know."

We stare at each other, than burst out laughing.

He pulls me to him again and smiles.

"I love it when you smile," I say, than turn bright red.

Derek grins at me. "I love everything about you."

I gaze up at him.

"But you know, you should smile more," I say, feeling slightly odd but not knowing why.

He chuckles. "Maybe I should."

A rap on the door causes us to jump apart, both of us grabbing for a t-shirt. He clutched his white shirt and threw it on. I frantically searched for a clean shirt and finally settled for a wrinkled one under my bed. I threw it on and Tori walked in.

"What's going on?" she asks.

I clear my throat.

"Nothing," Derek grumbles.

Tori arches her eyebrows.

None of us said anything.

Finally, she sighed and mumbled, "You guys are so freaky sometimes." She left.

Derek and I look at each other. I stifled a laugh and Derek did the same.

"Hey guys. Tori said-" Simon stops when he sees us looking flushed and nervous.

He rolls his eyes. "Maybe you guys _were-"_

"No!" I blurt.

Derek and Simon looked at me.

"I, mean, um...we weren't..." I waved at Derek pathetically. "Doing what you think we were. We just-"

"Is that..." Simon walks over to Derek and leans closer to him, eyeing his lips.

"What are you-?" Derek stops when Simon bursts out laughing.

"Hey, congrats man. You got your first kiss!" Simon says, smacking his brother's back.

Derek's eyes widened. "Don't tell Tori. _Please_ don't tell Tori!" he begs.

"HA! WOLF-BOY GOT HIS FIRST KISS! HOW WAS IT, BRO?" Tori shouts, running in and giggling.

"Bro?" Derek raises his eyebrow.

"Well..." Tori blushes. "You _are."_

Suddenly Derek's face softened. "Yeah," he says, averting his gaze from Tori to me.

"Um, this is all really sweet and all, but could you guys, just, like-"

"GET OUT?" Derek suddenly shouts, and Simon and Tori bolt out the door immediately.

I laugh out loud, throwing my head back.

He could be so stupid sometimes.

Derek grins. "I knew it'd work." He stood up and kissed me. "Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"How'd he know we kissed?"

I stare at him, than move my gaze down to his lips.

I use my thumb to wipe it off.

"You're wearing lipstick. Red is _such_ a great colour on you." I giggle and he blushes and starts to wipe it off frantically.

"It's off," I say.

He clears his throat.

"Tori?" Simon says from the hallway. He walks into our room. "Where's Tori?"

"I thought she was with you," I reply.

"Nope. I went downstairs and she said she'd go get some blankets from the basement to take a nap, she was freezing," Simon says, nervously glancing around the room.

"Did you happen to check the _basement?"_ Derek asks, rolling his eyes.

"No. I didn't want to go alone. Come with me?"

Derek sighs, but we follow him out anyway.

"Tori?" Simon whispers as we slowly make our way downstairs to the basement.

"Tori?" Derek grumbles. Than he shoves past us. "Move."

We run downstairs, deciding there's no need to be quiet since, well, no one was here except Tori (I hope).

"Tori?" Derek finally almost shouts, getting frustrated more by the second.

"Tor-" I gasp.

Derek chokes and Simon gapes.

There was Tori, laying down in a pool of her own blood.

**CLIFFY? Yes. :D So, hoped you like that one, please review! They're making me happy :)**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Hello peeps! :) Back with chapter ten; hope you like this one. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers. Sad.**

**Tori: You **_**KILLED ME?**_

**Me: (Looks around). Um, no your still here.**

**Tori: IF YOU UNTIE ME I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL-**

**Me: But see, I will never untie you.**

**Tori: (Takes deep breaths, trying to calm down.) You killed me in the story!**

**Me: Maybe.**

**Tori: (Sighs).**

**Chloe's POV:**

Oh, GOD.

Tori. Tori. Tori. Tori. Tori. Tori. Tori. Tori.

_Dead._

I take a few deep breaths, struggling to remain calm. We can fix this. We always do.

Simon kneels down beside her, cradling her head in his arms. "What happened? How'd she die?" he asks, frantically looking around for clues.

"Calm down, Simon. She's not dead."

We both looked at Derek.

"She's not breathing, but she's not dead. I can hear her faint heartbeat. We can help her. But we have to know exactly how."

"But how'd she die?"

"Bullet."

"How do you know?"

Derek points at her leg.

Simon arched his eyebrow. "Andrew. Where's-?"

"He's not here. He went to the store."

"Great. This is just _great."_ Simon shakes his head.

"Where is his first aid kit? We can use-" I begin, but Derek was already running upstairs at full speed. He might have acted calm, but in his eyes I saw him freaking out. Tori was kind of like his sister now. He couldn't let her die.

Derek came running back, first aid kit in hand. He dropped down beside Tori and opened the first aid kit. I looked around impatiently.

"Shit!" Derek mumbled.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask.

"Her heart-it stopped. It's-"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IT STOPPED? GIVE ME THAT!" Simon shouts, grabbing something out of Derek's hands.

They both fight over whatever the hell that thing was, (I haven't learned first aid), until, finally, I yelled loud enough for the whole country to hear.

Derek and Simon turned to look at me.

My gaze fell on Derek. "Fix it," I ordered, giving him a stern look.

He did as he was told.

Simon and I waited for what seemed like two years, until finally, we heard Tori gasping for breath.

"Tori!" I scream, relief washing through me. I run over, kneel down beside her and hug her hard.

She sits up, coughing.

"TORI!" Simon shouts, hugging her too.

"W-what happened?" she asks, rubbing her eyes and wincing when she moves her leg.

"You got shot." I gaze at her, hoping she remembered some sort of face or something, so we can catch the murderer. Pardon me, the _attempted _murderer.

She stares at her bandaged leg and chews on her lower lip. "Oh, yeah. I remember coming down here for blankets when someone shot me from..." she rubs her temples. "There." She points at the shattered window.

Derek sniffs and turns. There lay a bullet. He picks it up and sniffs. Than he stares at it.

"You recognize the scent?" I ask.

His eyes widen for a brief moment before he nods.

"Who?"

He rubs his eyes. "I-I don't remember the scent. But I recognize it from someone I know..." he trails off and looks at the bullet again. "But...yeah."

"How'd I survive?" Tori asks.

"Derek saved you." I point.

She glances at him, than suddenly pulls him into a tight hug. A gesture only a sister could do to a big brother. He hugged her back.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

He nodded and they pulled away.

"So...how are we going to figure out who did this?" Simon asks.

Derek waited, than glanced at the window. "Follow me," he says.

We all follow him out, Simon helping Tori walk.

"Wait," Derek says, extending an arm out to stop us from walking out the front door. "Tori, upstairs. Chloe, help Tori get upstairs and take care of her. Simon? Grab me a snack and come with me."

"But, we want to help with-" I begin.

"No," he replies. "Too dangerous."

Than he walks out, Simon heading to the kitchen and me helping Tori get upstairs.

She lay on the bed.

"Need anything?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "So, how was the first kiss?"

I choke.

"Seriously. Wolf-boy went shirtless, right? You did too, if I do so remember. Did you guys do-"

"No!" I shake my head. "Of course we didn't."

She glances at me and arches her eyebrow.

"Seriously. We did nothing. Except, you know; kiss."

"Make-out?

"Tori, I-"

"Did you guys make-out?"

"Tori, I don't think-"

"You guys made-out?"

"Tori! I said I don't think that I should-"

"So you made-out?"

"Yes."

I roll my eyes playfully as she grins.

"Did you like it?" she asks.

"Tori!"

"So you liked it?"

"Yes." I sigh.

"Do you think you're in love?"

I bite my lower lip.

"Aw, you're in love!" she coos.

"Maybe," I say, twirling my hair. Truth is, I knew the answer. Of course I was in love. Derek Souza is the guy I want to be with for the rest of my life. He made me happy, excited, ecstatic, made me have butterflies, feel light-headed, feel like the world revolves around us two, and only us two, when we were alone it would feel amazing, just to be with him, to feel him, to taste him, to touch him, to breathe in his scent-

"Um, _hello?"_ Tori rolls her eyes and laughs.

"O-oh. Sorry. I guess I was just daydreaming," I reply, cheeks heating when Tori just continues to laugh.

"Guys?" Derek grumbles from outside our door.

"Yeah?" I call.

"Come here. We know who did it."

Tori and I glance at each other before bolting up and sprinting towards the door. We open it to see Derek and Simon behind him.

"What's wrong?" I ask, seeing the look on their faces.

"Who did it?" Tori says, stepping beside me.

Derek looks at Simon, than turns back to us. Tori suddenly grimaces and rubs her leg.

"Forgot about that." She shakes her head and gazes at her leg. "So? Who was it?"

"Um, it was-" Derek begins.

"ANDREW!" Simon shouts.

I gasp and Tori gapes.

**THERE YA HAVE IT! Nope, Tori isn't dead. :) You're welcome Tori fans. Mmkay, please review! :D I'll post up the next chapter soon!**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Hi everyone! What's up? I hope you like this one :) And, just so you know, YES, Andrew IS going to be evil in my story. :) **

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Darkest Powers.**

**Me: Oh, Derek, oh, oh, Derek, be my boyfriend be my-**

**Tori: Shut up.**

**Me: OH, DEREK, OH, OH, DEREK, BE MY BOYFRIEND, BE MY LOVER, BE-**

**Tori: You. Are. An. Idiot.**

**Me: OOOOOOOOOOOH, DEREK, OHHHH, OHHHH, DEREK, BE MY LOVE-**

**Tori: (Throws a sack of sugar on my head).**

**Tori's POV:**

No. Way.

"Andrew?" I gape.

Simon nods, face clouded with anger.

"But he...he's so nice..." Chloe says, struggling to stay calm.

"And there's something else. I think he tried to kill you too." Derek turns to Chloe.

"But Liam shot me," Chloe looks at him.

He shook his head. "The bullet that Liam _supposedly_ shot you with matched the one that Andrew tried to kill Tori with."

"So...you're saying Liam got framed?" I say, still trying to make sense of all this.

"But that doesn't make sense. Why would Liam admit to something he didn't do?" Chloe asks.

"He didn't necessarily _admit_ it. He just didn't deny it," Derek replies.

"Maybe Liam got paid," I mumble to myself. All eyes fell on me.

"What?" Simon says.

"Maybe Andrew paid Liam to bury the bullet and pretend he did it," I say.

"Could be," Derek grumbles.

"But do you really think Liam would risk his life for a couple of dollars?" Chloe glances at me.

"It doesn't just have to be money. It could be something else." I scratch my arm.

"Like the promise of Liam and Ramon getting to keep Derek's body for the pack?" Chloe suggests.

A look of pain stamped across Derek's face for a brief second, before it returned to his usual scowl.

"So Liam risked his life just to get Derek's body to the pack?" Simon shakes his head, clearly disgusted by Liam and Andrew.

"But he didn't think he wasn't going to kill Derek, because it was two adult werewolves versus one teenage werewolf. I mean, hard to believe that they wouldn't win, right?" I say.

"Makes sense," Simon agrees.

"Great. Andrew, the guy that supposedly wanted to do everything in his will power to keep us safe, is trying to _kill us."_ Chloe sighs and buries her face in her hands.

"Now what?" I ask.

"Now we run," Derek replies.

**Chloe's POV:**

I sat on the bed cross-legged and stared out the window. I started to twirl my wet hair. I had just finished taking a shower a few minutes ago and just finished packing for our run a second ago. I sigh. No more showers. No more warm, comfy beds. No more delicious, hot food. No more clean water. No more rest. No more-

"Chloe?"

I turn to see Derek standing there, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. His hair was wet and glistening.

"Finished showering?" I ask. He nods. I pat my bed. He walks over and sits.

"How are you doing?" he asks.

I look at him in confusion. "Um, fine, I guess."

"Oh." He averts his gaze.

"Something bugging you?" I ask.

"No..."

I roll my eyes at his fail to lie.

"Seriously. What's wrong?"

"I-" he pauses. "It's just...I don't want to go on the run again."

"Me, too."

"But that's not the only reason. I trusted Andrew. And he's trying to kill us? I mean, who-"

He stopped and turned slowly to face the window.

"What?" I ask.

His eyes widened and he pushed me off the bed, causing me to fall face-first on the floor.

"What're you-?" My words cut short by a loud gunshot. I heard Derek squirming around.

I scramble up.

I look at Derek. "Who'd he shoot-?"

But right when Derek looked at me, I knew the answer.

He fell to his knees and breathed in and out. Blood was spewing from his stomach.

I gasp.

"TORI! SIMON! GET IN HERE!" I shout, panic soaring through me.

They both ran in.

"Who'd that jerk shoot now?" Tori asks.

I point at Derek and crouch beside him as he drops on the floor, breathing getting fainter and fainter by the second.

"WHAT DO WE DO?" I yell, completely overwhelmed by everything that was going on. Next he'd shoot Simon. I can't believe I trusted him! That son of a-

Simon had the first aid kit in hand. He sat beside Derek and started to fix him up. He looked so calm. I'm sure he wasn't, though. He'd freaked about Tori. Of course he'd freak about Derek. But obviously, since he's the only sane one here, he had to be the one remaining calm while me and Tori scream.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY-"

"SHUT UP, SAUNDERS!" Tori shouts.

I shiver. What if Derek dies?

My whole body filled with dread.

What if he doesn't make it? How would I live without him? I can't live without him. I _can't-_

I look at Derek. Something about him...the way his head was cocked, the way his body was completely relaxed, his face in complete bliss, made me feel...odd.

Was this what he wanted? To..._die?_

"HE'S ALIVE!" Simon sighs in relief.

Instantly Derek's face scrunches in pain and his body goes rigid.

And fear pours into my own body.

He wanted to die. He wanted to be gone forever.

I swallow hard, relief and sadness washing through me.

Simon pats his brother's back and whispers something in his ear, than walks out. Tori gives him a one-arm hug, tears sliding down her face. She left.

I stood there. Just staring.

Tears poured down my cheeks, but I didn't move. I didn't make a sound. I just stare at him. The love of my life, my mate, my heart, my everything...wanted to _die._

"We have to talk," I manage to choke out, thought it came out more as a whisper.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked at me.

When he sees the pain in my face, he nods and struggles to stand up. I offer a hand. He gladly accepts it and I help hoist him up (though I barely did anything, I'm took weak).

I sit on the bed and he sits beside me.

"Derek," I croak.

"Yes?" he replies, voice odd and raspy.

"Um, well...when you were dying-"

"That's it? No 'are you okay'?" He laughs, and it was clear as day he was just joking, but that didn't keep me from snapping, "Listen to me!"

His smile vanishes, replaced by a look of hurt.

"What do you want?" he asks coldly. He sounded angry, but his eyes, his eyes were filled with sadness.

"As I was _saying,_ when you were dying you looked somewhat..._happy."_

His sadness immediately washes away and he stands up, anger taking over.

"That's none of your business!" he shoots at me.

I frown and stand up as well, equally as angry as him.

"ACTUALLY, it _is_ my business! We're together, Derek, so you wanting to _DIE_ counts as something you're supposed to tell me!"

"I don't care! And _you_ don't care either!"

"What the hell do you mean?"

"You don't give a crap that I was dying! You didn't _do_ anything, let alone ask if I was okay! So what if I wanted to? So what if I want to get the hell away from all this! Admit it, Chloe, you don't give a rat's ass if I was dead or alive! You just started asking these stupid questions!"

"Are you _kidding_ me? Maybe I asked because I was worried! Maybe I asked because if you did want to die, I would want to change all of it, make it okay for you! I can't believe you're stupid enough to think that I don't care! You're my _mate,_ Derek! How could I not care?"

"Not anymore," he croaks.

"What?"

"Maybe we're mates, Chloe. Maybe we're not. But it doesn't matter anymore. It's not going to...work out."

"Are you..." I gasp. "Are you _dumping me?"_

"No. I'm taking a break. I'm leaving. Going off to find..." he shakes his head, anger and sadness and pain mixing in his eyes.

"You are _so_ not going off alone like that! You could get hurt!"

"I don't care," he snaps. "I'm leaving. And you can't stop me."

"But you're my-"

"No. No I'm not."

And with that, he walks out, slamming the door behind him.

I gape after him.

Than I break down and cry. Bursting into unusual sobs while choking out his name over and over again.

He left me. I can't believe he _left_ me.

We're mates. It doesn't matter what he thinks. We. Are. Mates.

Derek Souza is my mate.

I hear the front door slam shut from downstairs, and I scramble up to see him walking to the direction of the forest. I grab a jacket and wipe my eyes with my sleeves, determined to follow him.

I was wrong. He almost died, and right away I started accusing him of wanted to be dead. I didn't even ask if he was okay. I didn't comfort him. I betrayed him. I sprinted downstairs and ran out the front door, follow his large footsteps as rain poured down.

**Derek's POV: **

I made my way towards the forest. Anger and dread soared through me, and it took everything I had to just walk out on her like that.

Chloe.

Chloe Saunders.

I loved her more than she could ever know. When I was dying, I was thinking of her. That's why I was so happy. Her thought could fill me with joy, even at the hour of my death. But I didn't tell her that. I lied. I made her think that I wanted to die.

_Do I?_

I shook my head sharply.

No. Of course not. That would mean being away from Chloe. She could see mea nd I could see her, but...I wouldn't be able to make physical contact.

That was more than I could bear.

I continued to walk, heavy rain pouring down on me. I was soaking wet. I wish I could go back. I seriously wish I had the guts to turn back around, go back to the house, see Chloe, give her a hug, apologize, and-

"Derek?"

I turn around. My gaze softened when I saw who it was.

Chloe.

Chloe, soaking wet, soft baby blue eyes filled with sadness and regret, hair clinging to her body, her face, looking so perfect, so small and vulnerable-

"Derek. I'm sorry," she whispers softly, and I couldn't tell if she was crying or not.

Seeing her like that caused my eyes to go red, and I blinked back tears.

Whoa.

I never cried. Not _ever._

Yet all it took was a sad gaze from the world's most beautiful girl who was all mine, to get tears out of my eyes.

Chloe must've seen my eyes, because she ran to me, tackling me in a hug. We both fell.

She trailed warm kisses from my neck to my cheeks, my nose and my collarbone. I moaned.

She broke away, but only for a second, before slamming her lips onto mine. She slid her tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gladly let her in.

Every time she kissed me sparks would fly. Electricity would jolt through my body.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, our bodies pressing together. Chloe had a fistful of my hair. She pulled away and tugged off my jacket, leaving me in a t-shirt. She rested her head on my chest, than, hesitating, she pulled off my t-shirt, too. Than she kissed me again, slowly but filled with love and passion.

I pull away and our gazes locked.

I sit up, pulling her onto my lap.

She wraps her arms around my neck and presses herself even closer to me.

"I'm sor-" she begins.

"No. I'm sorry. You were just worried about me. By the way, I don't want to die. Want to know why I was so happy when I was dying?" I wrap my arms around her.

She nods.

"Because I was thinking about you," I whisper.

Her eyes filled with tears.

"Want to know why I love life?" she asks.

I nod.

"Because I love _you."_

That caused _my_ eyes to fill with tears.

"Really?" I say. "You really mean that?"

Chloe nods and hugs me. When she sees a tear rolling down my cheek, she wipes it off with her thumb.

"Don't cry," she mumbles. "Please don't cry. I don't want you to cry."

"I-I'm...not?" I say, wincing playfully when she laughs.

"You are a terrible liar, you know that?"

"Yeah. I know. One of my many flaws."

Her face went serious. "You don't have any flaws. You're perfect."

"Chloe, I-"

She shuts me up by kissing me passionately, pouring all her love into it.

She pulls away.

"You are absolutely perfect. Don't _ever_ think otherwise," she says with a stern look.

Man, I can't believe anyone this smart, beautiful, strong and amazingly awesome would love me...

"You," I point at her. "Are all mine. And you know what? No one else can have you."

"Yes, Derek, I know. And you're all mine," she replies, laughing and kissing me again.

"UM, HELLO? CAN YOU GUYS GET A ROOM?"

We break apart and look up to see Tori looming down on us.

"Ugh. You guys are..._ew."_ She shakes her head.

I look behind her to find Simon on the floor, laughing uncontrollably.

"Dude," he chokes between laughter. "You know you're shirtless and everyone can see you guys?"

Chloe blushes, but I just chuckle. I pick her up bridal-style and carry her back to the house.

I lay her down on her bed and kiss her forehead.

"Sleep," I order, but before I could leave she grabs my neck and pulls me down for a brief kiss.

I kiss her cheek and say, "Good-night," before walking out.

She is _so_ amazing.

**M'kay! Long, right? I hope you all like this chapter! By the way, thanks for all the reviews! I love you all! Next chapter will be (hopefully) up soon... :)**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Heey guys! This chapter might not be that good, because it's like 3AM, and I can't sleep so I decided to write for you guys :) I hope you like it, but probably not because, like I said, it's 3AM and I'm tired.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

**Me: Tori? I'm going to let you go now.**

**Tori: Oh my gosh, really?**

**Me: Yep. **

**Tori: Well, great! So...let me go!**

**Me: No.**

**Tori: But you said you'd-**

**Me: I change my mind.**

**Chloe's POV:**

I woke to the sound of loud snoring. I slowly opened my eyes and squinted against the morning sun blasting through my window. I close my eyes again.

"Wake up, sunshine," a familiar voice whispers.

I open one eye to see Derek, grinning and sneaking in.

I groan, shut my eyes again, and pull up the covers.

"Oh, come on. Don't you want your morning kiss? And your favourite bacon?"

I shake my head.

He stifles a laugh. "You look so beautiful."

I mutter something about how I look completely horrible, since I just woke up.

"Oh, no, no. It's rare seeing you like this. So dishevelled and groggy. It's pretty amusing."

I roll my eyes.

"Come on out, child. You don't want to miss your morning kiss." A pause. "Oh, hey. I can rhyme. I'm a poet and I didn't even know it."

I stifle a laugh.

"Do you want me to sing? I'll sing for you." He waited for an answer. When I didn't reply, he, so completely randomly, started to sing. _"Get up, Chloe, get up, Chloe. You don't want to miss your morning kiss. You want your bacon, and I'm sure it'll get you shakin'."_

I couldn't help it; I laugh out loud.

He was in such a good mood this morning, it made me in a good mood too.

"Bacon? Shakin'? That's-" I stop, bursting into laughter again. "I've never heard you sing but you know, you're pretty good."

Now it was his turn to laugh, bursting into hysterical laughter.

"Oh, that's a good one Chloe," he laughs and wipes a fake tear from his eye. "Woo."

"Derek," I roll my eyes playfully, throwing my pillow at him. He catches it and sniffs it.

"Yum. Chloe scent."

"Why are you in such a good mood?" I laugh.

His face went serious. "Why? I can't be in a good mood? Like seriously."

I stare at him.

He grins. _"Kidding._ Jeez. Gullible little Chloe, aren't you?"

I giggle.

"I'm in a good mood because..." his eyes went wide. "I don't know. Let's ask the good mood fairy. I'm sure she'll have the answer." He grabs my phone from the nightstand, dialing random buttons.

"Hello?" he says in a high-pitched, girly voice. "Yes, Fairy of Good Mood? Chloe Saunders, that's me. Yes. I would like to know why Derek Souza-"

"Hey! I don't talk like that!" I laugh.

"Oh, oh, I apologize," he says in his normal voice. He clears his throat and pitches it even higher, "SO, Good Mood Fairy, why is Derek Souza...Oh, sorry, I'm Chloe Souza."

"Chloe _Souza?"_

He closes my phone.

"DUH. Who else do you think you are? Chloe Saunders? Pfft." He rolls his eyes. "You're a Souza now."

"Not until we're married buddy." I grin.

"We're getting married?"

Our gazes locked.

_Way to kill the mood, Chloe._

My cheeks heated. "Um, well, I-I...I guess it j-just came over me because b-before you said we were m-mates..." I paused. "N-no. I guess I s-said it too, but I-I d-don't-"

_Shut up! You're making it worse! Just stop talking!_

I had to agree with my inner voice this time.

I shut up.

"Chloe, I..." Derek shifted, looking uncomfortable with the situation. I couldn't blame him. I totally ruined the moment. "We are mates." He gazes at me with eyes filled with such love; it took everything I had to stay where I was instead of pressing my lips hard against his.

"And maybe we will someday...you know...get married. But, for now-" He presses his lips together. "We're only teenagers."

"I know."

"But mark my words, Chloe Souza-" He chuckles. "Excuse me, Chloe _Saunders,_ we will get married someday."

"What about kids?" I prompt.

He blushed. "Yeah...I guess we'll do that too."

He met my gaze.

And, well, I couldn't help it; I leaped out of bed and jumped on him, crushing my lips on his. He wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped mine around his neck.

We stood like that, kissing, until finally, he broke away and said, "I'm hungry."

"You interrupted our kiss for _that?"_ I giggle.

"Well," he pauses. "I _am _a big boy."

"Okay, big boy, let's go get you some breakfast."

"You're hungry, too."

"M'kay. Than let's go get _us_ some breakfast, since I'm hungry too, as you so kindly pointed out." I grin.

He smiles, too, and takes my hand. We both walk downstairs together.

**Derek's POV:**

I'm in a good mood.

I don't know why.

Trust me, I have absolutely no idea. I just know that when I woke up, I was happy and a bit hyper, which is kind of odd, considering it's not...well, _me._

Chloe and I walked into the kitchen, hand-in-hand. She let go of my hand to run and sit beside Tori at the kitchen table. Tori sat there impatiently.

"Dear Lord, does anyone know how to cook around here?" Tori mutters, obviously annoyed.

"Me," I grumble. Chloe and Tori look at me.

Well, it's true. I am a pretty good cook.

"How do you know how to cook?" Chloe asks.

"Natural skills," I grin.

She giggles.

Tori chuckles, too, which surprised me. Tori asked for some eggs, and Chloe asked for her favourite bacon.

Simon came running down, asking for some bacon _and_ eggs. He sat in the seat across from Tori.

Once I finished making the meals, I handed it out to everyone and sat down beside Simon.

"So, guys," Tori begins. "Did you guys get the talk?"

"What talk?" Chloe asks.

"You know; the one about going all the way."

My eyes widen and Chloe gapes.

"Tori, I don't think-" Chloe starts, but Tori cuts her off.

"So, did you? Go all the way? I think you did, considering you guys look a little-"

"_Tori!"_ Simon snaps.

"Oh, come on, Simon. I'm sure you want to know too. So, Chloe," she turns to her. "Did you guys do it yet?"

Chloe gasps and drops her fork.

I choke.

"Tori, please, shut up!" I say, annoyed.

"Tori, stop talking!" Chloe begs.

"Aw, so you didn't go all the way yet? You guys are-"

Simon jumps out of his seat and grabs Tori's arm, dragging her upstairs.

"But I wanted to know!" she whined.

Chloe and I sit there in silence.

"Um...t-that was awkward," she says.

I nod. "Yeah. And it killed my mood. I'm going upstairs," I say, letting my fork hit the plate with a loud _CLANG!_

"Wait, Derek," Chloe called, her voice hoarse.

I turn.

She kisses me passionately for a moment before breaking away and asking, "What are we still doing here?"

I stare at her, confused.

"We were supposed to go on the run from Andrew. No one has said anything about that since you got shot. He hasn't come home, and yet, he doesn't know that we know he did it. That's kind of odd, don't you think?"

I nod, understanding her point.

"Chloe, I honestly don't know. We might leave tonight. I'll tell Simon and you tell Tori."

"Okay. Oh, and Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"You're one hell of a kisser," she says before slamming her lips against mine.

"I am?" I ask, pulling away.

"Yep." She grins and runs upstairs.

I follow, feeling somewhat proud of myself.

**Yeah, so, short chapter and kind of pointless, but hey, I'm bored. So next chapter will be filled with action and all that stuff. :) Review, please! Means a lot to me! Love you all! :D**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update for you guys. My laptop had no internet for a few days! Plus, I've got a ton of homework so it's not that easy. But I promise I'll try to update as much as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers. **

**Me: Derek? Babe? Are you here?**

**Derek: What do you want?**

**Me: Where's Chloe?**

**Derek: I don't know.**

**Me: (Smiles). Good. (Moves closer).**

**Derek: Oh God-HELP!**

**Derek's POV:**

I woke up, feeling crankier than usual. I grunt, annoyed that yesterday I was completely giddy and random, which is kind of creepy, considering I've never been like that in my life. Why had I been so happy? And why the hell aren't we leaving? It's like everyone completely forgot. I forgot, too, until yesterday, when Chloe reminded me.

"Derek? Dude, wake up." Simon nudges me.

I open my eyes. "I'm awake," I grumble.

"You look awful, man," Simon says, shaking his head.

"What? How?"

"I mean...your eyes are purple under them and you look tired and more annoyed than you usually do."

He hands me a mirror and I peer at myself. I grunt. He was right. I do look bad.

"Ew! Wolf-boy; you look horrible! I feel sorry for Chloe," Tori shrieks.

"Get out," I tell her. She retreats.

I climb out of bed, stomping to the bathroom. "Derek?" Simon says. "Why are you so mad?"

I slam the door in his face, wondering what the hell's wrong with me.

"Derek! Seriously, dude! Chloe's not going to be happy about this!"

What? I mean, who cares what Chloe thinks?

I open the door. "So what about Chloe? Aren't you two dating?"

Simon stares at me, arching his eyebrows in confusion. "Um, no. That ended a while ago."

"Alright, sorry, man, now can I please take a-"

"Dude...are you okay?" he asks slowly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I snap.

"Do you remember what happened after Chloe and I broke up...?"

"Uh, no. I barely remember anything!" I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

"You two are dating! She's your mate! You're head over heels for her! You guys are in love! Soul mates, lovers, lifers, _LOVE."_

"_What?"_

What was he saying? Chloe and I aren't dating. We're not in love. Someone like Chloe could never love me. And-

What the _hell?_

"Oh, man! Andrew put a spell on you, didn't he? Shit! Chloe's going to freak!"

"What are you talking about? Andrew would never-"

"Shut up and come with me," he says, grabbing my arm and dragging me out. He stops. "Oh wait. Take a shower and eat breakfast, _than_ come with me." He walks out.

After my shower I run downstairs and put some toast into the toaster. I turn around and a girl-Chloe-smacks right into my chest.

"Hi Derek," she says, smiling warmly at me.

"Um, hi," I mumble, trying to walk past her.

She blocks my path. "What's wrong?" she asks, clearly worried about me.

"Nothing. Why would anything be wrong?" I snap.

She stares at me, a look of sadness stamped across her face, until finally it vanished.

For some reason, I felt a pang of guilt. I didn't even know I could feel bad for Chloe.

She lifted onto her toes, wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down.

I panicked. What was she doing? I didn't pull away, because for some reason it felt...I don't know. Right. Sweet. Comfortable. Amazing.

She placed her lips on mine, running her tongue along my lower lip. I stifled the urge to moan.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and she bit my lip. She ran her hands on my stomach, than tugged my shirt off.

I didn't even know what the hell I was doing.

But I didn't want to stop.

And I didn't know why.

I also didn't know why it felt so right, like kissing her was something I'd done my entire life.

Than she bit my upper lip, placing her tongue on mine. And, than; well, I couldn't help it; I moaned.

She broke away and smiled at me.

"What just happened?" I ask, breathless.

She frowned at me, her lips swollen and moist from the kiss.

"Um, we kissed? Just like every morning?" she shook her head and pressed her lips together.

Kiss? Every morning?

Were we dating?

What is wrong with me?

Than I had an idea.

"Kiss me again," I say.

"What?"

"Just, do it. And make it last."

"But Derek-"

"Please," I beg. "Come on. Look at me. I'm shirtless. Do. It."

She frowned for a moment, but shrugged and crushed her lips against mine. We stood there, kissing for a while, and than-

Than the memories flashed into my brain;

Chloe and I falling in love, kissing, protecting each other, sitting in the rain...

I open my eyes and break away.

"I remember," I whisper, taking her hands in mine and gazing into her beautiful blue eyes.

I can't believe I forgot about us. Even if it was only for an hour.

"You remember what?" she asks. She seemed like she was unable to break my gaze.

"Chloe! Derek forgot about-" Simon stops, seeing us together. "Oh, never mind. False alarm. He remembers."

I brush my fingers against her cheek and lean down to kiss it. She kisses my neck.

"Um...I'm going to go now..." Simon mumbles, running back upstairs.

**Chloe's POV:**

As Simon runs upstairs, Derek and I decide to go upstairs too.

We enter my room. I kiss his cheek softly over and over until he moves his head and my lips meet his instead. We sit on my bed, and I sit on his lap. We make-out for a while until-

Tori walks in. "EW! THAT'S NASTY! SIMON! DEREK AND CHLOE ARE HAVING BABIES!"

"Tori, we're not-" I begin, but Simon cuts me off.

"Guys! Please, don't! It's not...you're too young! We're not-"

"Simon." Derek growls, and looks at me. "We're not. Now get out. Both of you."

Simon breathes a sigh of relief. "Just came to remind you; we got to go soon. So hurry up with...this," he waves at us uncomfortably.

"We got to go where?" I ask.

"We have to leave. For some reason, all of us forgot about leaving. Andrew? Gun? Shot? All three of you almost dying? Oh, and by the way, Andrew put a spell on Derek that caused him to forget about you two." He shakes his head.

"I kind of figured," I reply, squirming on Derek's lap.

"Alright. We'll go grab our bags and everything else we need. We'll meet you downstairs. You have five minutes." He glances at Derek, and points a stern finger. "Don't have too much fun." Simon laughs.

Derek stares, but the corner of his mouth twitches and he chuckles. "Yeah."

When the door closes behind them, I look at Derek.

"Why did we forget?" I whisper, unable to break his gaze when his loving eyes meet mine. Something in me, some odd, deep part of me felt...so..._weird._

I love Derek with everything in me. But does he love me the same way I love him? His eyes are always filled with genuine love and care, but...

Am I obsessed or something?

Does he love me a lot more than I think?

Am I being absolutely paranoid?

I bite my lower lip and sigh.

"I don't know," he replies, kissing my cheek.

"Do you think Andrew put a spell on us?" I ask out of nowhere.

He stares at me.

"I...I think so..." he mumbles, than shakes his head sharply. "I don't know. My brain's all fuzzy and-and I just can't think straight. Everything is so complicated. I need..." He stops, looks at me, puts me on the bed and stands up. He walks to the wall and leans against it, curling his hand up in a fist and punching the wall.

Hard.

It broke, pieces falling down onto the floor, white and dusty.

He covered his face with one of his hands, and mumbled something unintelligible.

Why did he have this sudden mood swing?

First giddy, than forgetful, than angry, now forgetful _and_ angry?

Something-someone-was messing with us, and I don't know for sure if it's Andrew.

"Derek, please," I beg. "Calm down. It's okay. It'll be okay." I couldn't take it. I've already seen him crying once, and seeing him this angry and upset, well, it was almost just as worse.

He looked at me, and his eyes were red. His face was, too. Wet and red. I press my lips together to keep from breaking down. Why was he crying?

What the _hell_ was going on?

Than I heard a loud gunshot-and saw a bullet-directed at Derek's _head._

Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

And, it may seem impossible, but I bolted and tackled Derek with everything in me, and, thankfully, we both fell with a _THUD,_ the bullet crashing into the wall.

I grabbed his arm and we both scrambled up, sprinting out the door and downstairs.

"Derek? Chloe? What's wrong?" Simon asks, but both of us didn't answer.

"Derek? Were you _crying?_ Did you guys-?" Tori's words were cut short by Derek dropping his bag in her hands and marching outside, breaking the front door open with his fists.

I wince at the noise. "Come on!" I say, and us three run out, Simon handing me my bag.

I look around frantically and see him tackling Andrew.

"Look!" I cry, pointing at them two fighting.

"Derek!" Simon calls, dropping the bags and running to Derek and Andrew to help fight.

"What do we do?" I ask.

"What can we do? Nothing!" Tori says, biting her lower lip. I knew she hated not being able to do anything as much as I did.

"But I'm just a necromancer. You're a witch! Cast some spells!" I tell her, urging her to go help.

She shakes her head. "I don't have full control over my powers yet. What if I accidentally hurt Derek or Simon?"

I nod, conceding her point.

After a few minutes of watching them fight, I couldn't take it anymore. I bolted at them, Tori calling me back, Simon and Derek jumping off Andrew. Andrew tried to stand up. I knew I was making a mistake, but at the moment, I didn't care. I jumped right on top of Andrew and started hitting his ribs and kidney as hard as I could. He grunted in pain. I tried to hit his face, anger boiling up inside me, but he grabbed my arm with one of his hands and raised his other one up. His fingers sparked.

Simon shouted. "No! Chloe, don't-"

Derek's footsteps stomped in the distance. "CHLOE!"

Tori shrieked.

The last thing I saw was Andrew's smiling face before everything went black.

**Yeah, that's right. CLIFFY! Hope you liked it! You're probably wondering what's up with Derek. His mood swings are creepy, aren't they? :) Well, you're just going to have to keep reading to find out! Love you all! :D**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews :D They made my day :) Except for some reviews which I didn't really understand. I couldn't tell if they were good or bad. But if they're good, THANK YOU! **

**Disclaimer: I, so, so sadly, do not own Darkest Powers.**

**Me: Chloe?**

**Chloe: Yes?**

**Me: Do you know where Derek is?**

**Chloe: Um, no. Last time I saw him he was shouting, "HELP! HELP! GET ME AWAY! TAKE HER AWAY!"**

**Me:...I wonder why...**

**Chloe: (Arches eyebrow) Yeah...**

**Derek's POV:**

I can't believe that just happened.

I cannot _believe_ that just happened!

Andrew hit Chloe with a spell and I wasn't even fast enough to stop him.

I'm a _failure_ as a werewolf.

A complete joke.

Chloe could have died.

She could have _died._

Right now she's in her bed, barely breathing, arms and stomach burned. We couldn't see her stomach now, obviously, because she was wearing my black t-shirt. Nothing else. Just my t-shirt and underwear. Though my t-shirt is like a mini dress for her. Andrew is tied up outside, behind some trees and bushes, where no one can see him.

"Chloe?" I whispered, barely able to get her name out.

She slowly opened her eyes, and when her pained eyes met mine, guilt immediately washed through me.

"I'm so sorry," I croak.

"For what?" she asks.

"For being the worst boyfriend ever?"

She shook her head, and I know she was trying to cover it up to keep from making me feel bad, but, when she did, I saw her wince slightly at the pain.

"You didn't-you aren't-the worst b-boyfriend ever," she looked at me. "Y-you're the b-best."

I shook my head. "No I'm not. I let Andrew hurt you. I'm a horrible werewolf, _and_ a horrible boyfriend. I mean, I'm so stupid. I can't even believe I-"

"Derek," she squeaked. "You're p-perfect."

"No. I'm not."

She tried to move her arms to grab mine, but the pain held her down. She stiffened and shifted. She grimaced.

Oh God.

"I can't believe I did this to you," I whisper, gaze fixed on her bright red arms.

"Y-you didn't. I-" she stopped, and when I glanced at her, I saw that she fell asleep again.

I sighed.

I leaned down to kiss her forehead, and as I did, my hand slightly brushed her arm, and when I looked down at it, it was healed.

Completely healed.

Meaning it was back to being smooth and creamy.

I gaped and touched the other arm. That one healed too, a soft white light shining from it before being completely washed of any pain whatsoever.

I stared.

Not that I wasn't happy or anything, but-

_WHAT THE HELL?_

I'm a _werewolf_, not a damn shaman.

I slid my arm under her-excuse me, _my-_shirt, and placed my hand on her stomach. I was pretty sure that healed too. I stumbled back a bit. What's going on? I looked around frantically, as if searching a room could help me figure out what was going on.

I saw a faint figure, so soft and dusty, I could barely see it. But I saw enough to confirm what I expected:

It's Chloe's mom.

She's here to help.

"I've...transferred...some...powers...you...heal...Chloe...she...die...if...not...keep...her...safe..." she whispered.

I knew she was telling me the obvious: she's transferred some of her powers to me so I can help heal Chloe because if I didn't she was going to die and that I should keep her safe.

I took a deep breath.

Even thinking that sentence was too much.

"Thank you," I whisper to her, even though she's faded.

"You're always welcome," she whispered in my ear, warm breath tickling my skin. I turn around to see no one. She's gone. I glance at Chloe as she opens her eyes.

I open my mouth to tell her how sorry I am, but I hear a bang coming from outside.

I run to the window and see Simon and Andrew fighting.

Crap!

I bolt out the door and downstairs, sprinting toward Andrew, tackling him with everything in me.

**Chloe's POV:**

I woke up, feeling slightly odd and a bit energetic. Something didn't feel right. I couldn't really remember what happened. All I remember was Derek and Simon fighting Andrew, and now he's tied up. I blink and rub my eyes. Stretching, I climb out of bed and yawn. I hear a few bangs from outside. I lazily walk over to my window and look outside.

I gasp when I see Derek yelling at Simon to go inside, Simon walking inside, slumping in defeat, and than-

Than Andrew picks up a brick and slams it in Derek's face.

I run downstairs and outside, where rain was pouring heavily. I didn't even care that I was just in Derek's t-shirt and nothing else. Not even socks. I had to help him!

The muscles in my body filled with pain disagreed, but I didn't care. I just needed to get to Derek.

"DEREK!" I scream, and Andrew glances at me in surprise, probably didn't hear me when I ran out. I grabbed the brick Andrew hit Derek with, and threw it at him with as much force as my body allowed, and, luckily, it hit Andrew's face. He fell back, crying out in pain and than falling into unconsciousness.

I ran over and knelt beside Derek. His face was darkened, wet and bloody. He was lying on his side, his body slumping in pain. Tears sprang to my eyes. I've never seen him like this.

"Derek," I whisper, touching his cheek.

His lips moved, but no words came out.

"Derek, please," I beg. "Please don't go! _Please don't leave me!"_

My world shattered beneath me when I see a bright yellow light, meaning his spirit is about to come out. I gape and shake him.

"_NO!" _I cry. _"PLEASE! DON'T! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!"_

When his spirit continues to come out, I break into violent sobs.

I couldn't let him die like this. I couldn't let him go.

He was mine.

All mine.

He was the only boy I could ever want, and here I was, watching his death.

_His spirit isn't free yet. Do something!_

I agreed with my inner voice, trying to calm down, rain damping my hair.

I couldn't do anything.

At all.

So I did the one thing I could think of.

I leaned down to his ear. "Don't go, Derek," I whisper.

Than I kiss his lips, as passionately and as lovingly as ever, pouring some breath into it, and pulling away. Than I whisper to him, "Because I love you. You're my Romeo. Everything in a guy I could ever want. _Please don't leave me."_

Sure it won't work, and stupid thinking that it might, I stand up, shaky, sobs coming back. I start to walk to Andrew, to check if he's conscious, when I hear a familiar voice croak, "Chloe? Who said you could leave?"

I turn around, my whole body filling with happiness and relief when I see Derek gazing at me, loving eyes meeting mine. He was so strong, so hot, so bronzed and beautiful...and I was so tiny, pale and weak.

And yet, we were the perfect match.

I ran to him, tears sliding down my cheeks. I jumped right on him, crushing my lips against his eagerly. I kissed him hard, and it seemed more desperate than passionate, but still tinged with lots of love.

I pull away and look at his beautiful face.

"How did you come back to-?"

"Your mom. Again. For the third time."

"The third time? When did she-?"

"Later," he says, pressing his lips against mine, softly, briefly, before pulling away.

"I heard what you said, by the way," he tells me.

I blushed. "How much of it?"

"Everything."

He grinned.

I kissed the corner of his mouth, and tried to pull away, but he pulled me to him, my head buried in his neck. We stayed like that, wrapped in each other's arms, until-

"Oh my Gosh! Wolf-boy! Chloe! What happened?" Tori shrieks.

We both pull away and look up.

"Stupid Andrew. Never learns his lesson," Tori rolls her eyes. "What happened to your face?" She peers at Derek's bloody face.

He touches it, and looks at his fingers. Blood.

He swore and pushed himself up.

I point at the brick.

"Andrew hit you in the face with a _brick?"_ Tori cries, gaping.

Derek nods.

"Andrew hit who in the face with a brick-?" Simon runs out. He looks at Derek and gasps. "Oh, man. Derek! You should have let me stayed. Like, see, I was going to, but the guy insisted I go in and don't come out. Seriously. Who does that? I was going to-"

"Simon." Derek meets his gaze. A look passes between them, but it's gone so quickly I didn't see what it was.

"Come on, Wolf-boy," Tori shakes her head. We all help him stand up.

"So when do we leave?" I ask.

"When Derek heals," Simon replies.

"No." Derek scratches the back of his neck. "Now."

"_Now?_ Are you crazy? You're hurt! You almost died! I saw your spirit-I-I saw your-" I stopped when I realized that if I said one more word I'd burst into tears. Just the thought of him almost dying made me want to cry.

"I'm fine." Derek's voice was cracking, and I knew he was lying.

"Liar! Help me get him up to bed, Simon and Tori. It's about time someone took care of _him."_ I shook my head and motioned for them to follow me upstairs. They grab his arms and do as they're told.

Derek sighs. "You're making a big deal out of nothing." His gaze meets mine.

"Too bad."

He rolls his eyes, but he smiles a bit. Than he grunts in pain and his face fell.

When we make it to his bedroom, we half-drag Derek to his bed.

"I don't want to rest," he complains. I giggle. He sounded like a child.

"Just get in, wolfie. Do it for your girlfriend." Tori pulls him harder.

Derek just sighs again.

Finally, after telling him about five times he has to rest, he lay down on his bed.

"I'm not falling asleep," he tells me.

"We'll see," I reply, absolutely sure he will. "Night, Derek," I whisper, pretending to walk out with Simon and Tori. When they leave, I stay in the room, closing the door as if I'd left. I had to make sure he'd sleep. When he started to snore, I smiled to myself and walked out, closing the door silently behind me.

**Derek's POV:**

As soon as Chloe left, I opened my eyes. I wanted to reassure her I was asleep so she wouldn't worry about me. I don't want her to worry about me. I don't want anyone to worry about me. I'm fine. I can take care of myself and I don't need anyone to-

"He's probably pretending. Do you hear any snores now, Mrs. Souza? I didn't think so," Tori says from outside my door. She was trying to whisper, thinking I was asleep.

"Mrs. Souza?" Chloe asks. I could imagine her rolling her eyes. Obviously. Who would ever want to marry me? I mean, I know we talked about it before, but I'm pretty sure she was just trying to be nice. It's not like she'd reject me in person like that, since it's so far fetched.

"Well, duh. Aren't you guys like mates or something? Don't you want to get married?"

"Um, I-I g-guess. B-but I don't t-think that Derek would...I-I mean we d-did talk about it b-but he was h-hyper a bit, s-so he told me we would one day b-but...I don't think he wants t-to."

What? Of course I want to!

"You mean you don't think he loves you the same way you love him?" Tori asks.

"Y-yeah. E-exactly."

I gape. Seriously? I thought she didn't love me the way I loved her! And I didn't even know-

Man, I wanted to kiss her.

I snort. That was random, but something in me, some odd feeling deep inside me, felt like kissing her _a lot._ In fact, if she says my name one more time I _will_ kiss her.

"Um no, I'm pretty sure he loves you more," Tori replies, walking away.

Chloe sighs and opens my door, walking in slowly. I closed my eyes.

"Derek?" she whispers.

My fingers twitched, and I steeled myself against the urge to kiss her hard.

She sits on my bed. "I know you can hear me. You need a shower." She places her hands on mine, and in less than two seconds I jump up and grab her, pulling her onto my lap and pressing my lips firmly against hers. I kiss her passionately, but than pull away.

"Why-why'd you stop?" she asks, breathless.

I touch my cheek and she got the message.

"I'm a wreck. You don't want to kiss-" I stopped and placed her on the bed.

"Derek, I will not stop kissing you because your face is bloody." She kisses me again, but I pull away, knowing she's trying to be nice.

She frowns. Finally, when I don't budge, she shifts and sighs. "Fine. Don't let me kiss you. But go take a shower, since it's so incredibly obvious you won't sleep."

For some reason, that hurt me, and before I could stop it, a look of sadness stamped across my face. I tried to cover it up, but she'd seen it, and she looked guilty. "It's not your fau-" I began, but she gestured for me to go.

I took a quick 2 minute shower and walked out, only in jeans. My shirts were all dirty. My cheek looked better; it was only slightly darkened, but no more blood.

Chloe sat there and gaped at me. I looked up at her and immediately she jumped on me, and instead of falling I was up against the wall. She crushed her lips against mine and wrapped her legs around my waist. I held her by her thighs. She was still wearing my t-shirt. I pulled her closer. She pressed her body against mine, and a warm rush washed through me.

**Chloe's POV:**

When I was kissing him, I couldn't help but pull away to mumble to him, "You are so _sexy."_

He laughed at that, but I kissed him again, in a way that meant to say, _it's true._

Because it was true. He looked absolutely _gorgeous. _

He pulled away and gazed into my eyes in such a loving, caring way, a realization washed through me that said, _maybe he does love you more than you love him._

No. That was impossible. I loved him too much to even _think_ that.

_You probably love each other the same._

Exactly. The same. We loved each other equally.

I leaned against his bare chest, breathless. I stripped off Derek's t-shirt, leaving me with a pink bra and white underwear. I snuggled closer to him.

He held me tighter, and I could feel him getting slightly hotter, because we were both half naked. It felt odd, but it also felt right, in a way I can't explain. Derek, still holding on to me, walked over to the bed and placed me there. I think he was going to leave so I grabbed his arm and tugged him on top of me. He supported his weight with one arm.

We were so close.

So. Close.

I pressed my lips against his, grabbed his neck, and lifted myself so that our bodies press together. We made-out, and the room kept getting hotter and hotter, until finally I slid my hands on his zipper and he slid his to the clasp on my bra and than-

"EW! THE HELL? SIMON! DEREK AND CHLOE ARE REALLY HAVING BABIES THIS TIME!" Tori screamed.

Simon ran in. His eyes bugged out and he choked.

I sighed and shifted under Derek. Derek growled.

"Do you guys always feel the need to interrupt?" I ask.

"Oh, God. Guys! I told you to not-" Simon stopped and started choking.

"We weren't going to go all the way," Derek says gruffly, but than glances at me with a look that says, _were we?_

I press my lips together and shrug slightly.

I mean, I thought we were.

"Y-yeah. Derek's right. It's just-I was changing and t-than he came out of the s-shower. He had no clean shirt and I wasn't d-done changing. And than, well-" I pause. Nice lie, Chloe. "Well, he looked extremely hot, so."

Tori burst out laughing. "Wolf-boy looked _hot?_ Yeah, you keep telling yourself that."

"Well, he is to _me." _I roll my eyes at Tori. I could feel Derek's gaze on me. I knew he didn't think it was true, but it was.

From the corner of my eye I could see Simon grin and give Derek a thumbs-up. I glanced at him. He blushed slightly and looked away.

"Whoa. Derek blushed. SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE!" Tori yells.

**So, that was that. Ending was odd, but, I couldn't think of anything else. So. Love you all, again, thanks for the reviews! Review again, please! :)**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Hey everyone! What's up? I'm back with another episode! So, I hope you like this one! Thanks again for all the nice reviews! I'm not really in a good mood; I had a fight with my mom. But I'll do my best. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

**Chloe: You can escape. **

**Tori: HOW? I'm telling you, she's nutso!**

**Chloe: I know, but-**

**Me: Tori?**

**Tori: OH MY GOSH! Run, Chloe! RUN!**

**Chloe: (Runs).**

**Derek's POV:**

Tori and Simon are started to get on my nerves.

They keep interrupting Chloe and me.

In the morning, Chloe told me tonight would be special. I still don't know what she means, but I'm excited and nervous. Tori and Chloe went shopping a little while after, and it's 11:00pm, and they're _still_ not back.

I hear the front door open and slam close.

"Hey guys! We're home!" Tori calls. "By the way, Andrew's pretty much dying out there."

"Good," I mumble to myself. I walk over to the living room and stop when I hear Simon and Chloe talking.

"So you and Derek are in love?" Simon asks her.

"Y-yes."

"Cool. I like how you're not afraid, Chloe."

"W-what do you mean?" she asks.

"I mean, I like how you don't think of him as a monster."

"O-oh."

I froze.

There was some uncertainty in her voice that caused me to realize something:

I can't be around Chloe anymore.

Every time I am, she gets hurt.

And it's my fault.

Funny how that single word could make me realize something that big.

I tore my gaze away from them, heart thudding.

Do I have to leave Chloe?

I pressed my lips together and ran out the front door, not looking back.

**Chloe's POV:**

I told Simon I had to go to the bathroom when the news came on and he squealed like a girl, _"OH! CHANNEL SIX NEWS!"_

I roll my eyes when he laughs. I walk out, looking for Derek, and when I see the front door open, I squint and walk over. I peek outside and see Derek running into the woods.

My eyes bugged out "The fu-?"

I sprinted after him. "DEREK!" I yell. "DEREK, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!"

He stops so abruptly I smacked into his chest. I rub my head. "Ow."

I look up at him. His eyes burned bright.

"Derek? You Changing?" I ask.

He shakes his head and looks at me, burning eyes filled with pain and sadness.

"What's wrong, than?"

"Nothing," he growls.

I roll my eyes. "Way to lie convincingly, Derek. Seriously. What's up?"

"You don't love me, do you?"

I stare at him. "Are-are you insane? Of course I do."

He shakes his head again. "I'm a monster. I-I can't-" he averts his gaze. "I'm dangerous. I can't be with you."

Those words were like 1000 pounds dropping dead on my shoulders.

"W-what?" I stutter.

"I hurt you too much."

"You love me too much."

"But you don't."

"I never said-"

"It's okay."

"No, Derek," I say, voice husky. "I do love you."

"I can't stay here anymore. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"_No,"_ I choke, my voice cracking. _"No._ You almost died, and I almost l-lost you, a-and you expect me to j-just let you g-go l-like this?"

"I have to."

Tears slid down my cheeks. "Please don't go," I whisper. "Please don't leave me."

"Oh, Chloe," he says, voice hoarse. "I love you. But I have to go. I'm too dangerous. I can't be here anymore. I'm a monster."

"Derek, _no._ You're not a monster. Please don't leave me here like this. I love you. Don't-"

He leans down to my ear, breath warming my skin, and I wanted to kiss him so badly.

"I'm so sorry, Chloe," he whispers, before walking away, the darkness and fog swallowing him up.

**Tori's POV:**

"Give me the remote!" I scream, struggling to pull it away from Simon.

"I was here first!" he shoots at me.

"I don't care!"

"I do!"

"No one cares about what you care about!"

"No one cares about you telling me that no one cares about what I care about!"

I groan. "GIVE IT!"

"NO!"

We continue like that, fighting on the couch, both of us struggling to get it away from one another when Chloe bursts inside, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Simon and I stop immediately.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

She continues to sob.

"Chloe?" Simon asks softly. "What's wrong?"

"It's D-Derek," she sobs.

"What about him?" I say.

"Did Andrew-?" Simon begins.

"No," Chloe chokes.

"So what happened?" I say, getting frustrated.

"H-he left."

**So there it was. Short, I know, but I wanted to post something for you guys before tomorrow when I go to school, because I know my homework will be piling up. Plus, I have exams. Review, please!**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I'm stuck with a bunch of homework every day! So here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

**Tori: Can you stop singing?**

**Me: No.**

**Tori: ...Please...?**

**Me: Okay.**

**Tori: Really?**

**Me: No.**

**Chloe's POV:**

"The _HELL?" _Tori screams, both of them jumping up.

"He-he left. He said s-something about b-being a monster and h-hurting me and t-than he l-left," my voice cracked at the end and I choked back sobs.

"_Monster?_ Where the hell would he get that idea?" Tori yells.

I shrug and wipe my eyes with my sleeves.

"Um...I may or may not have told Chloe something about 'Derek' and 'monster' in the same sentence," Simon mumbles.

"_WHAT?" _Tori faces him and clenches her fists.

"All I said was how I was happy she doesn't think of him as a monster! Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" Simon says.

"But then why'd he leave?" I ask.

"I don't know," Simon mutters helplessly.

"We have to find him!" Tori says.

"No! I'll find him! You guys stay here. He couldn't have gone far. If I'm not back in a day or two come looking for me. Okay?" I say.

They both opened their mouths to disagree, but I dared them with my eyes to. They clamped their jaws shut.

"Fine," Tori mumbles.

I run off, slamming the front door behind me.

"DEREK?" I call, stepping silently into the woods. Or, at least, I tried to be silent. Too bad my feet disagreed, stepping on every branch, making a loud, irritating noise at every damn step.

"Oh Derek?" I call again.

"Looking for someone?" a familiar male voice said behind me.

I turn around, but before I could see who it was I felt something slam into the back of my head, causing me to inch toward the floor as everything went black.

**Tori's POV:**

"When do you think she'll be back?"

I glare at Simon. "For the billionth time. I don't know."

"Do you think their safe?"

"Oh, for God's sake Simon, do you think I'm psychic or something? How the hell am I supposed to know?" I meet his gaze. His eyes were filled with pure terror. I was worried too, but we can't do anything about it. At least, not yet.

"I trust Chloe. I'm sure they'll be back. She's not stupid, okay? She's smart enough to know how to handle situations like that. Plus, I'm pretty sure she has a cell phone," I tell him.

He nods, the fear in his eyes not leaving for even a second.

"It's going to be okay." I sit beside him, voice going softer. "It's going to be okay. I promise."

**Simon's POV:**

Dear Jesus up in heaven, were they okay? I can't help but feel something's wrong with them. Something terrible happened. I shook my head sharply. No. They're fine. They're okay.

I hope.

Tori kept trying to reassure me everything was okay, and I appreciated that. It helped, because she sounded so sure, so confident about it.

I believed her.

And maybe I only just found out a few days ago Tori is my half-sister, but I knew her well enough as a friend, too, to trust her with this.

I really, really hope she's right.

**Derek's POV:**

The pain I felt was unbearable.

Excruciating.

Absolutely horrible.

And I couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, Derek?" I heard a soft voice call out.

Chloe.

Chloe, even after I told her how dangerous I was and that we shouldn't stay together, she comes for me.

She does love me.

She really does.

But, how could she, with the monster I already am?

I'm a horrible person.

Pure and simple.

Why can't she see that?

Why does she have to be so selfless and always think about me before her?

Why?

_Because she loves you. _

But I told her-

_You're an idiot if you didn't think she'd come for you. Really._

Yeah. My inner voice was kind of right.

_Kind of?_

Okay, fine, it was completely right. But I couldn't let Chloe get hurt because of me.

I struggled to stand up, my entire body groaning in protest, but I tried harder. Which made some of my bones crack and I dropped to the cold, metal floor once more. Some felt wet under me.

It wasn't until I turned my head to sleep, giving in to exhaustion, when I saw I was lying in a pool of my own blood.

**That's all for now guys! I'm so sorry it was short, but it's like 11:30pm, I've got the flu and a pounding headache and I'm seriously ready for bed right now! Hope you liked that one! More will be coming soon! Review, love you all! xox**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Hi everyone! Back with another chapter! Thanks for the reviews! I'm feeling a bit better now, though my headache is destroying every bit in my brain. Hope you like this one! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers.**

**Me: Chloe? Where's Tori?**

**Chloe: I don't know.**

**Me: You didn't take her did you?**

**Chloe: Um...I-I...no...**

**Me: (Glares). We'll see about **_**that.**_

**Chloe's POV:**

I woke up, groggy and a bit dishevelled, and felt cold and warm at the same time. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, sitting up. I tried to stand, but saw that my foot was chained to the wall.

"What the hell?" I whisper, voice cracking. I clear my throat and struggle to move, but it's no use. Than I look around, wondering why I'm so cold, but than there's a warm spot on my arm.

Crap.

I'm lying on a metal floor.

What the hell is this? A metal box?

Everything was old and rusty, the rust covering the walls, making it seem like blood. I coughed, white puffs of cold air popping out of my mouth. I placed my hand on whatever was making me warm beside me, and when I touched _his_ arm, when an electric shot jolted through me, causing my palms to get sweaty and my heart to beat wildly, I don't even think twice about it. I collapse into his arms, Derek's arms, the ones I've been waiting to feel around me for a day but what seemed like five thousand years.

I look up at him and see he's breathing, but his face was bloody and he seemed like he was in too much pain to bear. My eyes trailed over his body and I realized he was shirtless, his chest and abs covered in blood and red scars. His foot was chained, too.

Tears prickled. I blinked them back and leaned over, pulling the chain as hard as I could, my palms getting scratched and bloody from the metal. I sighed and shifted.

I felt the back of my head.

Blood.

Who the hell hit me?

And what did he hit me with?

I leaned close to Derek's ear and whispered, "Derek."

He opened his eyes.

His gaze met mine.

I tried for a smile, but I could barely do that. His eyes were red, and so was his face.

Crying?

"Are you okay?" I whisper.

He nods and tries to sit up, but I held him down. Right now, he was too weak to even fight against it.

"Lie down. Rest."

"Chloe," he growls.

"Yes?"

"Help me."

I look at him, and tears roll down my cheeks. I knew what he meant.

He didn't mean to get out of the chain.

He didn't even mean to get out of here.

He meant about this whole thing, from the Edison Group to Andrew to Tori's Mom and everything in between. He needed me as much as I needed him.

"Seems you're both awake."

I turn around.

I gasp when I see who it is.

**Tori's POV:**

"What time is it?" Simon asks sleepily from the couch.

"Late."

He opens his eyes and meets my gaze. "Exact time, please."

I sigh lazily and check the clock. "Four in the morning." I yawn.

"Oh God. Why aren't they back yet?" he says.

"I don't know. But Chloe said not to look for her until at least two days have past."

"Since when do you listen to Chloe?"

I stare at him. "Since...since we all became in this together," I croak. "Especially since you and Derek are my brothers. And Chloe is my friend."

"Your friend?"

I shrug and allow myself to sink into the couch.

Simon snuggles into the couch as well.

"Simon?" I whisper, opening my eyes to glance at him.

He started to snore.

I sigh and close my eyes again, falling fast asleep, a dream clouding over.

_I was surrounded by beautiful luscious grass and trees, filled with big, juicy, fresh fruits. The scent was breathtaking._

"_Chloe? Chloe, where are you?" I call._

"_Over here."_

_I look around. "I can't see you."_

"_Over here, I said."_

"_I still can't find you. Come out."_

"_No."_

_My face darkened. "Come out!"_

_Her words were muffled, unintelligible. I sigh._

"_Speak up, Chloe."_

_Again I couldn't make out her words._

_Suddenly everything darkened, the beautiful scenery around me turning ugly, dark, black, scary. _

_Everything rotted; all the fruits and leaves fading into an ugly brown colour. _

_I gasp. A name formed on my lips. "Lucas."_

"_Yes, Tori?"_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too, Tori."_

_A boy with a slender build appeared from behind the trees. He full, soft, brown hair, falling into his hazel eyes. He was the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen._

_He stepped toward me, leaned in, and-_

"TORI!"

I squealed, falling right off the couch and landing on my face.

"Ow," I groan, lifting myself up and rubbing my nose. I glare at Simon.

"You wouldn't wake up."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About two hours."

"Oh." I yawn and glance at the clock.

What the hell?

It's already six in the morning!

"Any sign of Chloe or Derek?" I say, walking into the kitchen to make some breakfast. Or, at least, try to make some breakfast.

"No," he says helplessly, following me.

"How about Andrew?"

He stares at me than walks out without another word.

A few seconds later he returns, panting.

"He's gone," he says. "Andrew's gone."

**:O Oooh, cliffy! Hope you liked that one! Please review, they make me write faster! :D Love you all! :)**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Hi everyone! Here's another chapter of my story! I got a couple of reviews for my last chapter that made me really happy, and I was busy so I was going to wait until this weekend to update, but since you guys reviewed I decided to do it before!**

**Disclaimer: To my dismay, I do not own Darkest Powers.**

**Me: I knew it. I **_**knew**_** she took her. That girl just can't be trusted. (Mutters under her breath).**

**Chloe: Derek? Where are you? I though we were going to that dinner-**

**Me: **_**WHAT?**_

**Chloe: (Wide eyes). I-um-I mean-nothing.**

**Derek: Chloe? We have to go to that dinner now-**

**Me: DEREK! HOW COULD YOU?**

**Derek: RUN!**

**Chloe's POV:**

I can't believe this.

"ANDREW?" I cry.

Andrew just laughs maniacally, his eyes wild, hair messy.

"What did I do? Let's see. Hmm. Well. I chained you. I tortured that dog over there. I'm going to torture you too. Then I will kill you both. Death, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood-"

_Blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood-_

"-and more blood. You may think I'm crazy. Hehe. Maybe so. I will go now. Tea. Coffee. I want water..."

"You're insane," I whisper, staring at him in disgust as he walks out, muttering under his breath.

I glance at Derek, who was staring at the spot where Andrew was, and than, out of nowhere, he bursts out laughing.

I give him a look and he shushes, clearing his throat and whispering, "He's crazy."

I nod, biting my lower lip.

I lean onto his chest and fall into a deep sleep.

I wake up to an excruciating pain in my leg. I look up to see Andrew, twisting and turning my leg, trying to dislocate it. It was bloody and the skin was torn.

I scream out in pain, shaking Derek, trying to wake him up when I see his leg was the same way, but not dislocated. Andrew probably couldn't get it off.

I start sobbing violently, screaming and shaking, fighting against Andrew.

The room flashed before me, as if someone was turning the lights on and off. I felt something warm and wet splattering on my cheeks, at first thinking it was water and than realizing it was fresh blood. I cry out in agony, blood soaking my clothes.

I kept struggling, pulling my leg back, twisting, turning, tossing myself over and over until I heard a familiar growl. I looked up, still shouting, to see Derek, his face dark with so much anger I had never seen in him before. He stands up and angrily yanks his foot, the injured one, and, to Andrew's surprise, the chain snapped and Derek didn't even flinch.

He tackled Andrew, hitting him so hard Andrew passed out. Derek, deciding it was enough, grabbed the chain and hit him in the face and head with so much power I'm pretty sure it killed him. I stopped screaming, settling for a down-right scary sob, making Derek run over to me, scooping me up and letting me cry onto his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me and I continued to cry, my leg still burning.

I looked up from his chest and gazed into his beautiful green eyes, the ones I've been waiting so long to see.

"D-Derek," I mumble, my salty tears rolling down my cheeks. He kisses my cheek and buries his face in my neck, breathing in my scent.

I wrap my arms around his neck and snuggle closer.

"A-are you o-okay?" I ask him, voice shaky, uneven.

"No."

"W-what did h-he do t-to you?"

"He hurt you."

I burst into tears again and I kiss him, so hard, so passionately, so _desperately,_ I can't help but feel the urge to collapse into him and cry all over again.

"It's okay," he whispers. "It's going to be okay. I promise."

"I-it's going to b-be o-okay b-because I'm w-with y-you," I mutter, cursing myself mentally for stuttering.

He nods and kisses me sweetly before pulling away way too early.

I shake my head, grab his collar and press his lips against mine, filling it with all my love. The feeling was overwhelming; as if this was the first time we've kissed in years. I suddenly felt powerful, a burst of strength coursing through me as my pulse quickened and I felt light-headed. I couldn't pull away. No fibre in my being was allowing me to pull away, even for a brief second for air.

He must have felt the same way, because he didn't pull away either.

His lips felt warm and wet against mine, moving in a way that made my palms sweat and my stomach get butterflies. Finally, I pulled away and took quick, deep breaths, hugging him tightly.

I heard the door opening behind me. I turn, expecting to see one of Andrew's friends, but instead finding Tori and Simon.

I break into a grin, so relieved to see them.

"Oh my God!" Tori gasps. "What happened? Are you guys okay?" I could see she was close to tears.

"I guess you c-could say t-that," I reply shakily, struggling to stand up.

"Oh dear Jesus! Why does Andrew have to be so wrong in the head?" Simon says, shaking his head and running over to help Derek and I stand up. Tori does the same.

The door opens once more.

We all turn to look.

There stood a boy about our age, with brown hair that fell into his hazel eyes. He was kind of cute.

He stood there, staring at...

Tori.

Tori stared at him.

They stayed liked that, gazing into each other's eyes, both of them speechless, looking as if they both wanted to say something, to ask something, than he smiles, and she smiles, and they both looked away.

The boy clears his throat.

"Tori...?" he mumbles, blushing.

"Lucas?" she mumbles back, also blushing.

They meet each other's gaze, both bright red.

"Um...w-who are y-you?" I ask.

They both look at me.

_Great way to ruin the moment, Chloe._

"I-I mean...I-I just..." My cheeks heated.

_Why beat around the bush? Out with it!_

"Y-yeah. W-who are you?" I ask again.

"I'm Lucas."

I look at Tori.

"You know him?" I say.

She nods and clears her throat, blushing again.

"Guess there's a lot of explaining to do," Simon says. "But for now, we should all go back." He glances at Lucas. "You're welcome to come."

"I-"

"You should." Tori looks at him. "I mean, you should come."

He nods and Tori helps me stand, also helping me walk. Simon helps Derek.

We all walk out without another word, Tori and Lucas stealing glances at each other, both continuing to blush.

**So? What'd you think? I have to say, I liked this one. I mean, YAY, the guy from Tori's dream comes! But is he all that he seems...? Hmm. These are the questions that should be asked. SO, review, it'll help me update a lot faster! :D**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that it's been a week since I've updated! I'm so busy-I always try to write but end up with my mom telling me we need to go somewhere, or I have to study. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers.**

**Me: Oh, Derek?**

**Derek: What now?**

**Me: Have you...by any chance...seen Chloe?**

**Derek: No...**

**Me: (Smiles). I thought so.**

**Chloe's POV:**

"So...you found each other in y-your _dreams?"_ I say.

Tori nods and Lucas just sits there, gazing at her lovingly.

"That's so romantic!" I squeal. I couldn't help it. That _is _incredibly romantic.

"So, he's staying with us?" Tori asks.

"Of course! I mean-" I begin.

"Conference," Derek says gruffly.

We all look at him.

"Now," he shoots me, Simon and Tori a look.

All three of us stand up and sigh, walking to the corner of the room. Lucas stays on the couch.

"We can't let him stay. Not yet," Derek says.

"Why not?" Tori asks.

"We don't know him. We just met him, Tori." Derek glances at her.

"I don't care! He's staying!"

"That's not really your choice," Derek replies simply.

Tori suddenly looked furious, face going red, clenching her fists.

"You're not the boss of me, Wolf-Boy! If he's not staying, I'm going _with_ him!"

"You can't," Derek's gruff voice turned slightly angry. "You're staying."

"Make me."

He stepped toward her, eyes blazing. She stood her ground, her own eyes glowing bright with anger.

"Do you really want me to _make you?"_

"I'm not scared of you, Wolf-Boy."

"I don't give a crap. Like it or not, he's going and you're staying."

"Oh really? And since when do you _ever_ give a crap? You only think about yourself!"

"That's not-"

"True? I think it is. You are so _annoying_ and _boring _and..." she pauses, than meets his gaze. "I hate you!"

Than she runs upstairs. I could hear her silent, choked sobs as she did.

"Whoa," I say.

"Drama," Simon mutters, shaking his head and going upstairs to comfort Tori.

I turn to glare at Derek, but see only his back as he stomps outside. I could see his injured leg and I figured he was in lots of pain. I was about to follow him, but Lucas called my name. I retreated.

"Y-yes?" I say.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asks.

"U-um..." I glance at the front door. "S-sure."

"Do you think...do you think that maybe-maybe Tori likes me back?"

"T-Tori? I don't k-know. I mean maybe s-she-wait. B-back? Likes you back? So you-you _like her?"_ I grin at him when he shrugs and turns away, blushing.

Aw!

They are so cute together!

"I think you should go for it," I tell him.

"Seriously?"

I nod.

"Okay. I will. Thanks," he replies, flashing me a cute smile.

I smile back.

Suddenly a sharp pain shoots up and down my injured leg.

Damn it!

Why did I even walk with it?

I grit my teeth and lie on the couch.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Peachy," I reply, than laugh in spite of myself.

Lucas chuckles.

"I don't care! Get the hell away from me, Simon!" Tori's shrieks come floating in from the stairs. She runs downstairs, followed by Simon who was trying to calm her down.

She jumps into Lucas's arms and sobbed violently. Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear.

I smiled and ran outside to Derek.

He was sitting near some trees, silently watching...well, just watching. Watching the birds chirping and the beautiful blue sky and the butterflies and-

"Hey, Derek," I whisper.

He jumped.

That's a first.

I giggle and plop down beside him, snuggling into his chest. He wraps his arms around me and sighs.

"So...Tori said she hated you," I look up at him. "You okay?"

He nods and sighs.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it. She was just angry."

"Yeah," he mumbles.

"You still sound unconvinced," I sit up and give him a short, sweet kiss before lying down on him again. "Don't worry. It'll all be okay soon."

"I know. It's just I thought we were getting to be actually kind of clo-"

_CRASH!_

We both scramble up and run inside the house. Tori was there, still being hugged by Lucas as she screamed in terror. Simon was there, as well, ducking. Glass flew straight at me. Derek tackled me and we both went down, my leg suddenly throbbing.

"Hello, Victoria. Miss me?" a familiar voice asked bitterly.

"MOM?"

**And that's all for now! Hope you liked it! I know it's short, but don't worry, I'll make the next one longer. Review, please guys! They make me happy, and, obviously, make me update a lot faster! Love you all! :) **


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Hi people! Back with another chapter! Woo! Twenty chapters! :) I might have a marathon of my fanfic, maybe I'll do three chapters a day for a week or something. But maybe :D I hope you liked the last one. And this one. Thanks for all the reviews! They made me **_**HAPPY! **_**:D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers!**

**Me: **_**Oh Derek...**_

**Derek: What?**

**Me: Oh...oh look, a candle, the lights are closed, and it's only us two...**

**Derek: Go away.**

**Me: I knew it.**

**Tori's POV:**

I grit my teeth. I knew this wouldn't last long. Weeks of freedom from the witch and she returns, looking bitterer each time I see her.

"What are you doing here?" I shout, clenching my fists, tearing away from Lucas's strong, warm, safe, protecting arms...

"What? No 'welcome back mother'? 'I missed you so much'? 'I lov-" she begins sarcastically.

"Okay, both of us know I would never say those things in my life. So I repeat. What are you doing here?" I say, tired of her games, just wanting this to be over.

"Alright, fine, Victoria. I'm here to finish what I should have done a _long_ time ago," she says, smiling evilly, raising her hand to prepare for a spell.

I raise my hand as well, fingers sparking.

"I'm not a little girl anymore. Go ahead. Hit me." I meet her gaze. "I dare you."

She shoots a spell at me, but I use another spell to block it, ducking and spinning, than coming back up and sending blue sparks her way. She manages to dodge it, a surprised look on her face. Than her face darkens and she throws even more spells at me. I dodged them all.

It went on like that, her shooting spells at me and I dodging them and sliding more spells to her.

"Oh, Victoria. You'll never understand. I can kill you. I won't hold back. You are a horrible child." She met my gaze. "I never loved you."

Tears prickled.

I cry out in anger, shooting a spell at her so hard she flings backwards, but steadies herself and glares at me.

"I killed your father! I killed Kit too!"

"WHAT?" Simon yells. "No, no. No you didn't Liar. _LIAR!"_

Simon throws a spell at her and she topples over.

I run over to her and check her pulse.

She's alive.

"Aw...she's alive." I stood up, legs shaky, and hit her with more spells, hoping she dies.

"Tori!" Derek shouts. I jump and look up, surprised.

"What the fuck? Stop! Don't _kill_ her."

Simon falls to his knees and cries out.

Kit might be dead.

"S-Simon...she might b-be lying," Chloe says to him, in hope to make him feel better and not believe what this bitch witch said.

Derek sighs in frustration. He walks over to Mom, lifts her up, opens the basement door, and heaves her down. He closes the door and locks it.

"There. All is done," he says to me. He was obviously still mad. I stare at him as he walks out.

Great. He just killed all the action about to come.

"I wanted to hurt her," I complain, frowning.

I knew I had to apologize to him. I hadn't meant to tell him he was selfish and I hated him. I was just angry and frustrated. Honestly, I had grown to like him, maybe even love him as a brother. But we still weren't close enough to talk cheesy or anything.

I followed him anyway.

I found him sitting near this big oak tree he _always_ sits next to. I walk over and sit beside him, fidgeting and squirming, trying to think of something to say.

"Yes?" he said finally, voice eerily calm.

I clear my throat. "Um, well, I just wanted to say that-from before-remember that?-yeah, anyway, I just wanted to say that-that-"

"Spit it out," he snaps.

I glare. "Shut up. Jeez. Even when someone is trying to apologize to you you're a jerk."

"Apologize?" He laughed bitterly. "There's absolutely no need to apologize. I don't need your apology. I don't care."

"Alright than. Fuck you."

I get up and walk back inside the house, slamming the door behind me.

What the hell was that?

**Chloe's POV:**

I saw Tori walk out to talk to Derek. Hopefully to apologize. I smile slightly, realizing how close they were becoming. Than my smile vanished. Close? They almost killed each other earlier today. But, maybe, if Tori actually _did_ apologize, they would be friends again.

"Stupid Derek and his fucking idiot self and I hate him and he's a jerk and a bitc-"

"Tori?" I call.

"What?" she snaps at me.

"What are you muttering about?"

"NOTHING! CAN'T A GIRL TALK TO HERSELF WITH NO QUESTIONS ASKED?" She walks into our room, slamming the door. Hard.

I stare.

She opens the door slightly, enough for her head to poke out.

"I realize that was lame," she says, her voice calm, showing no emotion.

"Yes."

"I will go to bed now. Spare me the shame."

"I'll try."

She closes the door gently.

I press my lips together and walk over to the bathroom to check...

Well, I honestly don't know.

Just check how I look I guess.

I stare at myself in the mirror.

Ew.

I looked dirty.

I stripped off my clothes and climbed into the shower.

A slam at the door made me jump, shampoo sliding into my eyes. I yelp.

After I wash it out, I freeze.

Just freeze.

"D-Derek..." I say quietly, only Derek could hear.

"Chloe."

I shriek. "What are you doing in here? I'm taking a shower!"

"I was hiding from Tori...I didn't mean to...I didn't focus on-I-I didn't know you were here," he admits, voice guilty and quiet. Obviously he was embarrassed.

"Hiding from _Tori?_ You're kidding."

"No...I was rude to her earlier and than when I came to apologize she started screaming at me, pelting her hairbrush and makeup at my face."

"Oh God. You guys are so-"

Tori pounded at the door. "OPEN UP, SOUZA! OR ARE YOU AFRAID? OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

"I'd rather not die alone," Derek called back.

"OPEN THE DOOR! NOW!" Tori screamed, hitting the door over and over so hard, I was afraid it was going to break.

Than I heard a zap, and the next thing I knew the shower curtain was falling, me scrambling to catch it, grabbing it and hiding my naked body from Tori, Derek, and a now gaping Simon right behind Tori.

Tori laughs hysterically, her anger now vanished.

Derek turns red and tries not to gape.

Simon gapes and claps a hand over his mouth.

"_TORI!" _I yell, cheeks reddening.

"Oh, that was _hilarious!_ You should have seen your face-it was so-so-"

"Get out!" I order, pointing to the door. They all retreat.

Oh wow.

You have _got_ to be kidding me.

That was so embarrassing!

And why did Derek have to be there?

I groan and try to put the curtain back up, falling, the curtain wrapping around my body as I spin uncontrollably to the floor just as Derek walks by the bathroom. He lunges toward me, as I thank the curtain (mentally) for wrapping my body. He catches me in his arms, the shower still running, causing both of us to get wet.

My hair wet, him shirtless, me naked but with the curtains around me.

Lovely.

He leans down and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck, shower still on us, the moment getting hotter and hotter until-

"Okay. I came by to get my hairbrush. But obviously, I ruined this moment. This nasty, disgusting moment. Now, Chloe's going to come with me while Wolf-Boy cleans up." Tori pauses. "Oh, and by the way, I only didn't scream because my throat hurts."

_Awkward._

Derek and I stare at each other than sigh.

An ear-splitting scream and the slam of doors sends us all scrambling up, looking frantically around.

We see Diane behind Tori, her face a bloody mess, her arm limp, clothes damp with sticky, wet blood.

"That's it, Victoria! I've had enough! Death awaits!" Diane shot up her hands and sparks fly from her fingers, angry red sparks.

Derek and I try to do something, try to help, but we're frozen in place.

Binding spell.

Damn it.

The sparks hit Tori and she hits the floor with a loud _BANG!_

"No!" I cry.

I stare at her, face screwed up, filled with horror. "Please," I beg. "Don't go."

My gaze moves to her chest. **(A/N I know that sounds wrong. Just ignore it.)**

It wasn't moving.

"TORI!" Derek shouts. "BREATHE!"

Simon runs in with a glass bottle, striking it across Diane's head. She stumbled a bit but held herself and backhanded Simon across his face.

"Simon!" Derek yells.

"I'm okay," he mutters.

I looked at Tori again.

Dread filled me. My heart pounded violently, my whole body trembling with fear.

Please be alive, Tori. Please. Please. Please.

Diane looked at me, and than Derek.

Her fingers sparked.

She shoots a spell at Derek, blue sparks jumping toward him.

"_NO!"_ I shriek.

It hits him, and he tumbles to the ground with a loud _THUD!_

His gaze weakly meets mine. He smiles sadly and closes his eyes again, his chest not moving.

"My work here is done. Oh, and Chloe?" Diane says bitterly.

I glance at her, angry and disgusted.

She grabs me, and I still couldn't move.

"Lucas? Grab that rope. Help me tie her."

Strong arms wrapped me with a rope.

Wait.

I felt dizzy.

Lucas?

What-?

"Time for the Edison Group. I think they'll be very proud to know what I've caught. Great job Lucas."

**Done! Hope you enjoyed it! Don't worry about Tori and Derek, I'll resolve their problem soon. As for Lucas? You'll see what happens with him. :) Review! Love you all! :D**


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

**Hey guys! Listen, I know I haven't updated in a really long time, and I have a good excuse. School. I was so busy with school, since my teacher gives like two thousand homework assignments. Plus, I had to help my mom with chores...So in general, I've been real busy. I'll try to update more often, but it's not a promise.**

**Chloe's POV:**

"Chloe? Wake up. Wake up, child."

I rub my eyes and open them. I see a blurry figure bearing down on me.

"Come on. Wake up."

I squint. The figure materializes. I almost want to barf just seeing his face.

Dr. Davidoff grins at me. "Finally, you're awake."

I try to sit up, try to move, but I'm tied down on a cold metal table.

I think about Liz.

A chill slithers through me.

"You'll be glad to know that your friends are safe. We picked them up about an hour ago and brought them here."

Picked them up? What are they? A package?

"I don't know why you think we are such monsters. Of course, you've been brainwashed by-"

"I haven't been brainwashed by anybody," I snap. "You don't even know me."

Dr. Davidoff is taken aback. He thinks about this for a moment. "Yes, that is correct. I do not know you. Maybe I would have gotten to know you better if you didn't run off."

"Are you insane?" I shout, struggling to get out of these straps.

"Don't worry, Chloe. This won't hurt a bit," Davidoff says calmly.

What is he talking about? I hear the door open, and people in white lab coats walk in. My vision turns double and blurry, and my head starts to pound.

"What are you doing?" I scream. Something cold pricks at my arm. "Stop it! Stop! Help me! Help!" Was this what was happening to the others? "Please! Ow! Don't touch me! Get away-"

The last thing I saw was Aunt Lauren's face over mine.

**Tori's POV:**

They took her.

They took her away.

Who knows if any of us will ever see her again?

She's gone. Gone forever.

"Not gone forever," Derek growled at me when I told him.

"You are no help," I snap.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Listen, we need to know what to do. Chloe's gone...who knows what they're doing to her."

"So go sniff her out, Wolf-Boy. Let's get to Ghost-Girl's rescue before they do to her what they did to-" I swallow. "-Liz."

"Liz! That's it! We can contact her! I mean, we're not necromancers, but we can try. She might still be here. Her spirit, I mean. What do you say, Derek?" Simon says. He and I glance at Derek. Derek nods.

"Tori, you try. You're her best friend. You have better luck," Derek orders.

"Okay," I reply, sitting cross legged on the floor.

I close my eyes and try to summon, just like I've seen Chloe do a million times, but it's no use. I open my eyes.

"It's not working," I say.

"Try again," Simon suggests.

So I do. I close my eyes and try again and again, and by the time I open my eyes, it's been 30 minutes.

Derek and I sigh in unison.

Simon seems to be getting impatient, too. He stands up and starts to shout, "Liz! Liz! Are you here? Show yourself! Well, you can't show yourself, but send us a sign! Liz! _Liz!"_

"Simon, shut up! As you can clearly see, she's not going to show up, so why don't you-" I begin.

Right then, a pencil flew out of nowhere and hit me in the head.

"Ow!" I cry. "That hurt, Liz."

I grab a piece of paper and place it on the floor next to the pencil. Both of them fly up. The pencil starts to write.

Liz throws the paper at me. I catch it and read what she wrote:

_Go to the Edison Group. Now. They've got Chloe. They are going to kill Chloe. I'll come. Just GO. NOW._

And so we bolt out the door, a floating pencil and piece of paper leading the way.

**I'm so sorry it's so short. The next one will be longer. Unfortunately, now I have to go do my homework. And I'm sick. D:**

**I hope you enjoyed that one! Review, please!**


End file.
